The Sohma Inheritance
by Idiotic Stupidty Person
Summary: [AU] Stories of the woman from five generations, and how they fight for their beloved land. [Part I: Akito. She can do anything and everything keep the land flourishing and rich, but she can't prevent her husband's eyes from straying.]
1. Prolouge

Welcome. This is my first fanfic ever, so excuse if its so terrible. Please give it a chance though.

Warning: Characters may be extremely OOC at times. Sorry...couldn't help it.

Ummm..Okay, I had a reviewer asked me 'Isn't Akito a guy? Why are you writing him as a girl?' Well, to make a long story short, chapter. 97. That chapter has revealed Akito is in fact a female. I'm sorry that I wasn't aware of people not knowing this spoiler, I guess. I thought this was such a common one that everyone already knew. If you have anymore questions, I suppose you could ask me again in a review. If you do plan to drop off a review, but keep it as anonymous, then I guess I'll reply you either at the this chapter, or at the latest chapter that I have out. Does that help anyone?

* * *

The summary: Stories of the five Sohma women that have gone through so much for their family. These are there tales, and here's a short intro on each one of them. It seems rather jumpy at first, but there is a overall plot that has two families hating each other, one being the Sohmas...and the other, you'll have to find out.

Akito Sohma- She could prevent her family's inheritance from collapsing, and making it more prosper than ever. But she could not prevent her husband from seeking multiply mistresses under her nose. Now stuck in a position where many refuse to pay her proper respects, she is left to struggle with whatever she has. Her time is consumed by fighting with her nemesis, Ren, and dodging from her husband's wishes to put her aside.

Kisa Sohma- Once her mother has made the family's fortune and reputation, she's left to handle it, making sure that it'll even be more glamorous than her mother's. But with all the mess that her mother and Ren have left behind, she has no say in her marriage. Instead of being the daughter of a Marquis and could chose whomever she wants, she is stuck with a man much older than her. Things are even worse as she and her daughter argue over pointless stuff, making her seriously ill.

Rin Sohma- She has wits, beauty, and charm. What more can a woman hope for. But she's tired of living in the Honke, where it's isolated, like another world. She wants to get a taste of freedom, so badly that she'll do anything. Eventually she gets the inheritance, and is already known as a business woman that could 'make anything into gold'. With the man that she loves, and a lovely daughter that's obient, everybody thinks that she has the perfect life. But when a force threatens the man she loves, she leaves him. Later in her life, when she makes bad decisions, the only thing that hasn't abandon her is her alcohol.

Kagura Honda- Taking her father's last name, she is left with nothing, other than shame. She could not even get a job, at the age of sixteen. With her mother's great inheritance in another's hands, she knows that she must fight it back. She is going to do anything, even if it means sinking that low and selling the only that she has---her body.

Tohru Honda- With her mother dead, she has been raised up by Katsunuma Kyoko. She is may be naïve at times, but no one would ever regard as a fool. Having two friends and a foster mother, her life may be simple, but like heaven. However, when she meets Nakano Kyo and Kimaru Yuki, she realizes that she is the only person that could claim the Sohma's inheritance, and knowing of her mother's past, she knows that she cannot fail. Everything has to be settled in this generation, and she will disobey her heart in order to achieve what was rightfully hers.

* * *

_Author's Notes: So..I decided to remove the prolouge, since it seems like that no one really cares for it. I'm sorry...I know it probably doesn't make much sense, so I decided to take it off. If you people have read it, its just to keep in mind of the details. And oh, its like a mini story to begin and wrap up the story, but the ending is much more important. As for those that haven't read it, don't worry. Its nothing that would not make you understand the plot. Just enjoy the rest of the story, and I hope that you people would enjoy this story. Please try to read it, and drop a review if you feel like it. Thank you so much._


	2. Part I Chapter I

Disclaimer:

My notebook of plot of Fruits Basket

Yuki would look more male, Tohru wouldn't be so stupid, and realize that Kyo actually liked her at CH. 30. Shigure would be a bastard, planning on how to use Tohru, but then the plan would backfire since Tohru knows what he's doing. Akito would be a female, killing her mother, and not hate females so much. Then she would spend her time trying to break the curse in a more human manner. Kureno would be all knowing the world, working as CEO in one of the Sohma's businesses. Hatori wouldn't cling on his past, and loosen up way more. Ayame cares for his brother, opens a clothing shop with normal teen clothing...

Okay, does this sound anything like the actual Fruits Basket? Don't think so.

* * *

Part I Chapter I

_May 12, 1909_

"Ahh….Ah…" Cries of agony could be heard all throughout that section of the compound, and especially through the birth chamber. This was no easy birth, since the baby was stuck and wouldn't come out, so everyone fears that the baby would be lost, along with the mother, since she has lost too much blood. But the worst thing that was happening was that this was no ordinary woman, this was Kimaru Ren. She was the most favoured and powerful mistress of the Marquis of Landower. He would be most terribly upset if knowing that his mistress is dead---no, even hurt---due to the lack of experience to the people that entitled themselves with the word doctors or midwives. They had to get help, and fast.

"Listen girl; go fetch whatever doctor that has not been asked yet. I don't care who it is, or where it's from. Just make sure that you can find some. Make sure to tell them that there will be great rewards if they could save Ren-sama. Understand?" An old lady tending to the young pregnant woman, spoke sharply to the closest maid that she saw. The mistress was getting hotter and hotter by the minute, and the sheets were being washed with crimson faster than they could be changed. This was a grave situation. Everybody knew that. The young girl just nodded, and scurried away.

-------------------

Meanwhile, Sohma Akito was rather cold in her chambers. With such a low fire, you could not get warm unless going around the surrounding it. She couldn't believe it, how dare they. She was the head of the household, and yet they dare to disobey her. Heck, she thought, without her, none of those little bastards would be here.

And she was not stretching the truth. Born in 1887, known as Nakano Akito, no one would have thought that she would've been so successful. When she had declared her match with the Baron Sohma Shigure, her parents thought that she has been poisoned by the baron. She was the only child and heiress to the Duke of Suffolk, and she would marry a baron. They had thought of an earl's son of something, but never a baron. She'd firmly insisted, and married him.

She was correct, he had wit and charm to climb up the ladder, and was soon made into an earl. The inheritance that she had brought him increased his lands, and they became on of the most powerful families in the kingdom. All the people praised what a perfect match that was. The wife who would submit, yet with advice that would be useful in politics, and the husband who was clever in everyway possible. She would always refer herself as Sohma Akito, and no one would disagree with her.

When there was a plot about the Sakamoto family trying to overthrow them, she was too busy commanding the army. It was a close call, since they had too less men on their side. If it wasn't for her family jewels that she sold, she couldn't have attracted all those villagers to be trained. With her proper methods of surrounding all the armies of Sakamoto family, making them spread all across the battlefield, her men melted in and out. The battle was finished in less than 3 days, and everyone screamed her name and God save her.

Yet when she was helping her husband defend their properties, treasures, and titles, he was hiding at a remote castle. He was no general. He could only sign papers of giving permission of use the family treasury, and has Akito command his men. He was no use in brutal force; he fought mainly with sharp wits and a pen. So while he was awaiting his wife to send him good news, he amused himself with the women surrounding him. When she came back in the most triumph victory, he had to give up whatever mistresses he had.

Later, when she was announced that she was pregnant, he had found more young ladies in her household to amuse him. This time the news was not suppressed, and she'd had a miscarriage, due to beating up 3 of her ladies, and dismissing at least half a dozen. She screamed "I refuse to tolerate anyone flaunting themselves in gowns, jewelleries, and favours that you have given them. Never. I am your wife, not a slut. This type of behaviour is forbidden within my household. I refuse!" That was her excuse. He had not given a response, but merely walked away. The next time he saw her, he simply said "Remember who you are."

How dare he? He should be the one reprimanded like that. It was her influence, high status, incredible dowry that has raised him to what he is today. If he had never married Sohma Akito, he would still be a baron! Instead, she started screaming at him. "You…you found yourself rising so high, and yet you would not give thanks to the one that has elevated you. I can push you down as I raised you." Then she had made the attempt to slap him, but he said caught her trembling arm, lowered it, and replied coldly "I remember who put me up there. Myself. And as my wife, you would not speak such nonsense, for you would fall with me. Whatever is yours, belongs to be me. I am the one that can take everything away, reducing you to a pauper." Their relationship was stained.

She had tried, and indeed she had, since she has given the family heirs. At first it was only Kisa, a girl, and he felt that he will be not be around her anymore. For the sake of keeping up an appearance, needing a male heir badly, they continued being civilized towards each other. But there were fewer ladies that would yield to her service everyday, more and more of them would slip away to his mistresses, where all the power could be found. She was only a Countess in name, but she would not give up. And when she finally gave them a male heir, Kaoru, they were overjoyed. Especially Shigure. He had paid her every respect possible, given her all her heart's desires, and strayed from whatever mistresses he had. He would only talk about his beloved wife, how she was a jewel from God. For a short period of time, she could be a Countess true to her title.

Whatever happiness she had was short-lived. She'd realized why Shigure had been so nice to her. It was to remind the King that now he has an heir, that he should have a higher title. To keep a mask on merely to fool the commoners, since they had felt even more passionate love for this feared lady. Once he had accepted his title as Marquis, he became the original form again. Once back into his harem, leaving her behind, and care for his heirs. When he had met Ren, he was simply spell bounded by her. She had rose, and is still in power.

-------------------

She couldn't stand it. The room was simply too bare, cold, not to mention that she was lacking her ladies. Whatever ladies that stayed by her side were told to attend _Ren-sama _during her time in the birthing chamber. She has already lacked companionship for days. 'Might as well take a walk and warm up.' Akito thought.

Not 4 minutes later, while walking in the hallway, a servant girl bumped into her. She bowed and quickly left, but Akito would not allow it. She was the head lady in this household. No servant was to be this rude towards her, no matter how much their _Ren-sama _poisoned them.

That girl had long brown hair, with pale eyes. Almost like pieces of ice. The hair was clipped neatly with a navy hairpin. The rest was flowing down like a river. Her face was also pale, like the glow of a moon. Her features were nicely put, but she'd looked plain. If you stuffed her in a queen's clothing, she would look like a moth compared to all the other butterflies. However, it did show an innocent and honesty quality to it.

"Where are you going? And in such a hurry that you don't bother apologize to the

Marchioness. " Her voice was dictated with kindness in such a cruel way, that it made the young girl trembled, speaking in a squeaky whisper. " I'm sorry, your ladyship. I didn't notice you. I was ordered to find whatever doctors for Ren-sama right away." By hearing her nemesis name, she was a lot more interested in keeping the girl for her company.

"Oh, what has happened to that _bitch? _I hope that nothing bad has happened?" The young girl flinched at how the Marchioness refers to her mistress, but the genuine kind tone has made her crumble. "She…she…is suffering right now. Her body is almost like burning in fire, and many say that she cannot make it. Same with the child. It is stuck, and she's losing too much blood. Please…please, let me go do my duty. Or else they would be all displeased of me." The poor girl was close to tears now. She thought that the Marchioness could help, but it won't be any help if she could not find a doctor in time. She would never be spared.

"What! That is happening to her. Why didn't anyone send any messages to me? You stay here, I'll make sure that every last doctor could be found and brought into the birthing chamber in time. Why not you stay with me right now? I have no company since my children have gone to study, and I am such a lonely woman. Please…." Now her voice has dropped, into softness. Akito's teal eyes shone like diamonds, with tears threatening to spill out. She had no choice.

Akito smiled. When was she this amused? Probably not since when she gave birth to Kaoru, or arguing with that slut. Maybe this girl could help her. She'd put on another fake soft tone, saying "Oh, what's your name? I have been so careless not to even ask for your name, yet demanding your service. What a horrible person I am?" It was light like the air, making everything feel all right, crisp, and clean. The girl smiled, and so did Akito.

"Oh, my name is Nanoko. It is I that has to be sorry, for not stating my name earlier." She bowed once again, lower, just to prove her devotion to the head lady. "Nothing to it." Akito dismissed with a wave. She was just so lovely and caring that moment, Nanoko wanted to just forget about whatever that old lady commanded her. However, the Marquis will not be pleased, which would result very nasty things happening to her. So she still shook her head.

Losing her patience, Akito waved her away. She has gotten enough information for now. Telling the maid to find someone, but to also pass on a message that Akito would also be sending someone herself, as a behalf to that slut. Finally, she told Nanoko to report to her that whatever happens in the end. Of course, from what she has gathered, that bitch won't live very long. She giggled in sheer delight, almost in madness.

----------------

Meanwhile, everyone was impatient. A maid has been sent to fetch more doctors, healers, yet she has not returned. Most doctors had already expressed their grief, telling them that it would be better if they wasted their time on a grand funeral than thinking of ways to allow Ren-sama to survive. The said lady herself was so hot, crying from all that pain, it would've been better if she was dead. She herself though, would not give up.

"I must….I must survive. I won't let that bitch that calls herself Marchioness win. She is not fit. I must survive this….to take what is rightfully mines. I will…" She muttered to herself, gritting her teeth, while others thinking that she was delirious. In truth, she was never more conscience, knowing how this event could make or break her life. If she survives, and bores another son, she would have good evidence to take over that brat's position.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright soon. Just relax, and try it again. Come on, push harder, harder…." The old lady's voice came to assure her. Ren didn't want to be patted like a girl though. She wanted this to end, so that she could see her lover, demanding what should've been hers.

The door to her chamber opened, with a young woman coming in. All of them were staring at her. How could she help Ren-sama? Heck, she looks like that she was still in training. The old lady was killing the maid with her eyes. Where was that damn maid? Like she wished for it, that wretched stupid girl spoke "I'm sorry….She was the only person that I could find. I am so sorry, Ren-sama. There were no more doctors. None of them wanted to come, not even for the rewards. Lady Akito said that she would help you find someone…." She bowed down, looking at the ground in shame. Ren motioned her towards the great bed, using whatever remaining strength that she had, slapped the girl.

"Listen, if you wish to remain in my service, do as I command. I do not need that brat to help me. She is not worthy of it. She is just a toy, I am the real one. Let this be a warning to you. I will not allow anyone working for me with half a heart." She hissed, spraying spittle on the young girl's face. Nanoko merely bowed, melted back with the crowd, and nursed to the streak of red across her face.

That lady that called herself a nurse went to tend to Ren. While she was doing that, she'd expected everyone to help her, and those that were not needed, leave the chamber. It was back to looking after the powerful mistress. The time was slipping away.

-----------

"Listen, I think you understand perfectly what I ask you to do. Go now, and I'm sure that they'll be glad of whatever help they could take. Even of mines. Take this flask, and feed it to her. She would die, and everyone would think that it's because of her loss of blood. Indeed, her sheets would be stained. I will offer you protection, if any is needed. Don't worry though; nothing bad will come out in helping me. You're merely doing a service for your Marchioness, the one that owns all these lands." A shadow nodded, and slipped away. Akito smiled, who would've thought that their hatred would end so, so stupid like this. Ren would've never thought that she would lose to Akito, never, and like this. Her eyes shone, like diamonds, her mouth now wide opened. Laughter echoed so loudly around her confined room, almost like a madman.

---------------

"My lady Akito, may I come in." A voice was outside her chamber. It has been two hours since he went. The task must've been finished, and it was that Nanoko girl coming to announce that she had won. No, that was not even a victory; it was merely setting back the world in the proper order. She'd let the girl in.

"Lady Akito, I'm pleased to tell you that Ren-sama has given birth to a healthy boy, and her own body is recovering shortly. She will be well again by tomorrow, or the day after at the very latest." Akito's eyes widened. _How could it be? Why would it end like this? _

* * *

_Author's Notes: What can I say? So the story has started at last, with Ren giving birth to a child. This shows the hatred that they bore for each other, with one thinking that the other is stealing what belongs to her, and the other thining that everything is her right. Some of Akito's past here as well. I'm not going to put much thought into her past in my further chapters, so this is a background of her. This chapter is to set stage for the next couple chapters, with both sides fighting. And Shigure will enter next chapter. _

_As I was writing some parts, and now that I think about it, this seems kind of like Henry VIII with his first two wives. There are some simalirites, except that Ren has given him sons, before any promise of marriage, and that Akito is no saint. I will based some arguements that those two have on Anne Boleyn's personality. She is a woman with spirit. Okay, now I'm plain rambling. Thanks. Bye._


	3. Part I Chapter II

Does it look like I own anything? If you think I did, I'll tell you the truth. I DON'T own Fruits Basket, as much as it pains to say it. I do own the plot though.

Dedication- loriakitochan, and WitchMagpie. (It'll be explained more at author's notes)

_

* * *

_

_May 12, 1909_

"So they survived, wonderful… God bless them. Please, excuse me. I'm not in the best mood. I am so sorry." Akito mustered whatever confidence she had left, and smiled weakly at the maid. Once Nanoko left though, it turned into a scowl. One that caused such a racket.

"Impossible….How can this happen? Why would this happen? Didn't that damn bastard go to her rooms? Does it take 2 hours, or was I tricked again?" She was fuming mad, her breath being ragged now. She'd clung on the closest object, chest moving up and down. So consumed by her rage that she was both in laughter and tears, and sweat trickling down her body. She'd lost once again. The only hope that she has left is to sharpen her wits, and get ready to play the game again. It has been 9 months since any were used.

------------

_June 21,1909_

Ren was content. She was the most powerful person in the household, next to Shigure; she had wealth, fame, beauty, and most importantly, two sons. With the list going on forever, she was happy indeed. Surrounded by everyone that was willing to do any service for her, due to her special status, it was totally enjoyable. She'd loved exercising the control that she had over anybody, willing to test it all the time. After this little gamble, she was just put on a higher shelf. Almost at the same position as Shigure himself. She'd smiled. She finally has the authority, the right to speak of her true wishes freely.

Her chance was here. He has been such a nice 'boy', coming back to her once she was churched, ready to provide him service again. He didn't even stray away once, like he did with that little brat. She was no fool. It was now or never.

Once Shigure walked in, dismissing all the ladies and servants, she came to him obiedenantly. He'd motioned that they should sit down. And so such she did, being submissive in order to get something that she wanted.

"Hello, my lord. Thank you for your kindness." It was detached, formal, and anything but what she should have said. Shigure was puzzled, what game his mistress was playing now. So he merely nodded, and stroked her prized long hair. She'd continued. "I thank you. It has been a pleasure working in your service, to have these years with you. I thank you for granting this opportunity to me." She then stood up, bowed lowly, as if in shame, before Shigure.

"What the heck are you talking about? You will be always guaranteed with such wealth, and my love. Who has been bothering you, Akito again?" He was surprised that she had been so like a maid. It was not normal for her, being so proud of who she was. Must've been Akito again. That was the only explanation that he has. It's not the first time that he has heard some type of complaint about his wife. He'd really wanted to get rid of her, marrying Ren instead. Who was going to grant him that though?

Instead of sitting back down, beside him, she continued her speech while looking at the floor, "Oh no, she has been most kind to me. But I must leave, for my marriage will happen soon." She'd responded meekly, knowing that her lover will be caught off guard. Ren knows that he would have never prepared for this kind of talk. It was usually complaints of why she should receive better treatment. They needed a new game anyways.

"And why? I'm sure I could offer you at least 10 times better whatever your future husband going to be. If you have one at all…" It was just a trap to knock him back into place, making sure that he hadn't taken mistresses. He hadn't, and even if he did, she should know her place, no matter how favoured. Shigure couldn't think of a reason though, to let go of his most prized possession yet.

"Oh, my lord, I don't think you could offer me what I want. My children will be legitimate, and I will be glad to have someone that can truly bond with me." Ren smiled charming, with a slight hint of seductive in it. Shigure had taken a hit. He would've never thought that she was going to bring out the topic, so willingly, not to mention freely. He got the hint, knowing actually what she wants. He'd said to her "Well, then God bless you. And with my blessing as well. But before you leave, I shall want to reward handsomely for all the service that you have devoted to the Sohma family."

'Yes, I have done it at last. I caught him, and he's ready to make a move. I will become a Marchioness. Akito, you will have to acknowledge me as the better one soon. You will bow before me. You will be my shadow, whatever I want you to be.' Such thoughts excited her, but she didn't forget to thank him. Afterwards, they had a passionate night as usual.

---------

_June 22, 1909_

Shigure was working hard. Not at his paperwork, or whatever duties that he should be doing for the lands, and his position within the court. He was thinking about how he should get rid of Akito. So far, nothing.

He was sick of her, that's for sure. On how she was always so proud, ignorant, mean, spiteful, the list could go on forever. One thing he knew was that he hated her, and loved Ren. So why not replace her with someone that he could actually live with? There were only two problems though.

First one, whatever status that he has right now, most of it was thanks to her. As much as he hates to admit it, since he would always cling on all the honours as his own right. And to submit into his wife's willpower like that, it would be so shameful that it's unthinkable. Plus, her dad might die soon (how could his father-in-law survived for this long lingering was already a mystery to him), and she was his only heir. Once she inherits all that, he has the right to rule in her stead, taking the title, and adding to whatever he already has. She has brought part of the inheritance over, merging with his lands, but the Duke of Suffolk's lands, power, they were too much to hope for. Yet she didn't get it yet. He still had to wait. Of course, if they divorce, he would have to give up some of his land, since they were held in her own right. As heiress, she has the power to make sure that her lands were not merged with her husband's. That would not only make his influence lessen, but his title might get demoted as well. He might as well end up being an earl, or even to a viscount. Whatever position he has taken in the government will certainly lessen as well.

The other reason was that he couldn't find a very good reason to divorce with her. They had an heir, she has done nothing unfaithful to him, and she has committed no crimes. The only thing that he could say was that she has only given him one son, which was rather ill. The son might die, and there would be no one to inherit other than his daughter, which will take this huge fortune and merge it with her husband. Yes….He could go on that terms, but it was going to take some convincing. He'd sighed; it would be easier if Akito just left quietly herself. He would supply her with money, and a small plot of land. She could still keep whatever title she had. That would be a lot easier than trying to argue with someone forever on a case that has no solid evidence.

Now, if only he could find a way to hint it to her kindly. She wasn't stupid, she could take it. He would promise her a settlement, if she would only slip away willingly, and sign a paper which frees him from his promise. To find such a way, that was troublesome.

As he was tapping his long fingers on his desk, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." A messenger from Akito stepped in, bowing lowly to him.

"Good morning, my lord. My lady Akito has sent a message saying that she is tired from living in the Honke all the time. She wishes to take a rest, and goes to one of the summer houses while you are at court." Shigure smiled inwardly to himself that would buy him time. To have her away, and without her influence, the case might already be finished by then. Even if not, at least he could prepare, or forge evidence. This was one request that he would grant for sure.

"Her health has decreased again? Please send a doctor to look at her, and tell her that of course she is welcome to wherever she wants. In fact, she could stay for the whole season, living with our children. Tell her that. I give my blessing to her, and my undivided love for her." The messenger left. He smirked. At least one good came out of all that bad.

------------

_September 15, 1909_

Akito was glad to come back. Even though she'd missed her children, it was rather dull to stay at one tiny house for a whole season. And her children weren't the best company. As a parent, she is to look after them, provide them with an education that fits their rank. She has done that, but to look at them study language, or art, or whatever, was tiresome. That was the job of the tutors that she'd hired. With her status, almost any genius in the country could be found to educate those two. So while they spent their time divided out in the country, and in their books, she was bored.

Back at the Honke, where her status was further demoted by that Ren's bastard, and absence of 3 months, was not a good combination. But at least she has something to play with. After the birth, she was just too exhausted. She'd thought Ren would attack her as soon as she was released, but that sly slut didn't. Instead, that whore avoided her, being more discreet, doing charities for people. It was almost as if she was acting in Akito's position. That was not a good sign. So when she had the opportunity to leave, she grabbed it. Her husband at court, at least Ren couldn't go there.

Now, she could fight again. After 3 months of doing nothing, she was ready for anything. Her first trial, a formal dinner with Shigure. Since her children were visiting, she knows that Shigure won't do anything that looks likes their relationship is stained. He knows a lot better than that. Not only it would be suspicious, but the kids would take Akito's side. Not that they liked her, it was just that she owns everything, she helped them achieve the status. They basically owe it to her.

"Good evening, my lady. Dinner is ready, but Shigure-sama suggested that all of you should go to your quarters to change and freshen up first." A trusted servant of Shigure came and told her. She won't do that. He was probably still with the slut, and was trying to buy more time. She knew her husband enough. To have him send such a loving message, even when his heirs are present, is not him.

"Tell him that it is not necessary. We're all pretty tired, hungry and thirsty. We should wish to get dinner as soon as possible. In fact, I'll just make sure that the servants have taken care of our luggage, and we'll be on our way to the dining room. Tell him that it was considerate of him, and I do thank him, but that is not possible." Akito replied sweetly with a confident smile, tossed her head back, and left the servant. Whatever left of her household went with her along with the children. The servant just stood there, so she turned back, asking him "Well, shouldn't you be telling Shigure that? I'm sure that's why he sent you here in the first place." With that, she'd left. He just stood like a statue, astonished at Akito's behaviour. It was going to be an interesting time indeed.

------------

The dining room was set, with four places. It was suppose to be informal, so they had it in Shigure's private quarters. There were two head of the tables, him and Akito, and the kids sat on either side of them. Kaoru, the heir, had a closer position than his sister, Kisa. Each place had two plates, 3 forks on the left, 2 knives on the right, and 2 spoons placed above and below the plate. There were tiny sake cups for all of them, but only the adults would be drinking the alcohol. The children would be drinking tea. The room was decorated with only a painting, and some flowers from the garden. It was a relaxing place to have dinner as a harmonious family.

At least that's what the image both heads were trying to give. But it was already ruined when the three of entered the room, to find Shigure not present. Akito was right, she almost laughed inside for being correct, on how well she understood her husband, although knowing what type of insult that was. So she just sat down with a sweep, motioning that her children should do the same. And they waited, and waited. It was almost an hour before he showed up.

When he came in, he put on a relaxing smile, apologizing that he had too much work, since his wife has left him. He even made a joke that he couldn't live without his wife, and she'd simply smile that was so fake, knowing how much there was under those words. It was the truth, no doubt, but with twisted words to make it sound simple and innocent while it wasn't. Akito at least acted the part of the grateful wife, to be blessed with someone that loved her so purely.

The dishes at last were served, and they had a relaxing dinner. Until into the third course, they had simply talked about the travels, throwing jokes here and there, but then Shigure made a comment.

"I think the cook needs to be replaced. Don't you think so dear? I mean, the dishes are almost in cooked in the same style, and it is not pleasant to have something the same for over 15 years. Shouldn't we replace the head chef with someone new? That way we could enjoy some new dishes." He said pleasantly, as a mere suggestion. Akito was surprised, so she replied."But why, Yagami-san has been a wonderful cook, and I thought you loved his dishes. In fact, you've always commented to everyone that you could never have him away from you, for you would not eat anything else. You bring him everywhere. Even I have to endure having some apprentice cook for me at times. Surely you are kidding."

He took a sip of sake, and continued, "But I've rather been bored of the dishes. I realized that when you announced that you wanted a vacation. After going to court, getting the opportunity to taste other food, I do think I've been missing out a lot. I'm sure that it isn't that bad." He couldn't believe it. How could Akito not get the message? It was so clear. It was that painfully obvious, and she pities the cook now? What the heck, was he overestimating her wit? Did three months at the countryside make her a simple-minded fool? Or was she playing her own game?

Gosh, it was so hard to understand her sometimes. Probably one of the reasons why he wanted to get rid of her so badly, she'd always made him feel that she was the superior, and he owes everything to her. She just looked plainly confused, like she didn't get the message at all. New strategy, go on his heir.

"So Kaoru, what do you think. You think I should make a few changes around here. You know, remove some people from their positions, and give it to others that deserve it. You might as well help me, since you're going to rule this great household someday." Hopefully it would work.

"I'm…I'm not sure. If father feels that it is necessary, then you should replace them. However, I think that----" Whatever opinions that has started by his nervous manner, Akito came to his rescue.

"Does it look like Kaoru know anything on the main household? He doesn't manage one right now. What you should be consulting him is how his lessons were going. I thought that you were quite concern about how Watanabe-san has been teaching him. And now to ask him opinions of these things! I think we should talk about this another day. Surely affairs like these small ones don't have to taken care immediately." Oh gosh, how he loathed her. She would reply with a tone that was like a wife, submitting, yet harsh enough to remind him of where all this truly lay, and how it was solely her responsibility to finalize such matters.

He was playing the game long enough to not throw a fit, nor scream at her coldly like they would when it was just the two of them. Instead, he'd grinned, and continued to inquire about his children. The jokes continued, everything seem to be in its natural order. This continued throughout the rest of the night.

----------------  
_September 21, 1909_

Her children had left, to go back to continue their studies. She would surely miss them, there was a bond there, but no real relationship has been made. It was more out of obligation that they obeyed her, and that she could live with them. Either way, she has to put it all behind her now. She could finally start plotting now.

While she was walking around, thinking at the same time, Ren bumped into her. Instead of even acknowledging her, she merely looked as if it was some pest that disturbed her, and continued. Akito grew mad. She deserved that fucking respect, even from that slut. She didn't even bother with words; there was no point of keeping her dignity while there was no one observing her. She slipped like a shadow in front of Ren, smiled at her, and slapped her. Hard. A clear 'thwack' sound could be heard, and both women's eyes were blazing, boring hatred into each other.

"What did you just do to me, brat?" Ren also spared no words, given the many times that this has been exchanged. Akito snorted, what did she think that was going to get her, being a saint? She smirked, saying "You aren't that stupid not to realize. In case you are, I slapped you. Right across the face." Her eyes only betrayed one emotion, determination.

"I know perfectly what you just did to me. Unlike you, I do not need words to know what has just taken place. I am asking you that why you did that to me." Ren spat out the words. The game was on, everything stepped away. It didn't make much difference; they were already in their own world, the battlefield.

"And I thought you said you weren't stupid. Don't you know what you asked? You asked me what did I do to you, and I slapped you. You never mentioned on why I did it to you." Ren felt that her blood was boiling. And to think that Shigure said that he had everything completed. Ha, like she could ever trust him. She refuses to take a hit, instead saying "Well then, since you have explained everything so well, don't you think you should answer someone's question. Don't you anything called manners, or did no one teach you how to behave properly, like a noble?" She smiled; this was getting on her side. "Or, you have no intention on keeping your position as a noble?"

'Fine, if she wants to play it that way. Maybe I should just push her in the pond, and hold her head in there till she stops breathing, letting the corpse float in there as long as possible. Or maybe slit off her tongue, for it seems like no use for her anyways.' She did none of those actions. Akito said "Oh, as a noble, I don't think I should waste my time caring for a commoner as arrogant as you, let alone explain anything. I don't think you have the correct definition of a noble, or did you think you were already one, just because Shigure favours you. He could pick a hobo off the street, and treasure her as well."

"Of course, I have learned many things from you. I'd suppose I will leave now, for a kitchen's maid shouldn't be here. I should be back in the kitchen. I am so sorry, for abusing my ranks. But listen, just because I don't have the proper definition, it doesn't mean you have it either. In fact, I'll be closer than you ever will be." She didn't bother looking for an answer, just left with her band of ladies following her. One of them was that Nanoko, Akito recognized. The little brat that brought her the worst news possible. But she was not concern, something clicked in her brain. _Kitchen maid. _And the way that Ren didn't fight till the end, watching her squirm with defeat. She let herself out. Why would she do that? And suddenly, she caught it. The message that Shigure has sent, to replace the head cook. The service that he has given so long, so dutifully, and that his position was the one that Ren held so long ago. Everything made sense now. And to think she wasn't sharp enough to catch it in the first place.

------------

"Why did you call me here?" Shigure was impatient. After keeping up an image with his wife for his children, it was torture not to be with Ren. Why the heck did Akito told him to go to her quarters at night? What was she going to do, claim him?

"How did you find the dishes today?" Her voice was light, asking a simple question. Her eyes gave away nothing but the truth as she was staring into his pupils.

"It was wonderful, as usual. Why ask about that?" God damn, when would the woman leave him. He was about to stand up and leave when she told him something that he would've never expected.

"Oh, I replaced the cook. You said you wanted someone new. So I fired Yagami-san, like you said. I did found that you were right, it is dull to eat dishes made from the same person for so long." She waved her hand as if it was nothing more than a breeze coming in, but Shigure was now boiling. First preventing from his mistress, and now with this news. Was she really playing stupid to annoy the hell out of him?

"You…you fool. Are you so stupid that you didn't get what I asked of you? Did you not? Or are you playing games with me?" He growled, spoke in such a harsh metallic voice that didn't belong to him, his eyes looked wild, wanting to devour her. Slamming his hands on the table, he looked as if wanting to strangle her. Shaking with fury, he couldn't think of anything but spat at her.

This was the last straw. She couldn't stand it, she leaped up, staring straight into his eyes without fear. "And what did I do wrong. You asked for a dismissing a cook. So I gave it to you. Did I not follow your orders properly, like an obedient wife? Or are you coming back to your senses, or merely playing yourself as the fool?" Her voice was even, no trace of argument in them. She was not going to put up with whatever show he'd just displayed to her. Disgusted, he threw his hands up in the air, walked out of the room, slamming the door really hard.

Akito smirked, what could he do about this, hit her? She'd finally won, for now.

* * *

_Author's Notes_

_So...this chapter was horrible. I know, its not very good. For some reason, I'd felt really excited to write certain parts of it, since it would really get the story starting. But then I realized those transitional parts that you just have to write in order to make it make sense. And that's the part that I really hate about writing. I'd guess that's part of the reason why its so late this time. (It also has to do with homework...) Once I've gotten more written out, I would definately revise some of this._

_Some parts that I like are when Shigure and Akito are talking while dining, how he uses the cook to hint at her, the arguement that they have at the end of the chapter. Others were just like...uhh...weird. I know..._

_I think that the third chapter will take awhile, since I really need to plan it out more, and to get it more in character. Its just so hard sometimes. But at least I have a lot of ideas flowing, and I'm excited in writing it out. (Then again, that's what I said last time as well, I think.)_

_Please pardon all grammar mistakes, my english is rather on the bad side. _

_The dedication thing. I've decided to dedicate each part of the story to certain people, up to five, I guess. Those people either gave me inspiration, or I think its just really nice to do. So far for this section, I have two. loriakitochan, and WitchMagpie. Oh, as for choosing people to dedicate to, its not only to the people that review. (Although some would be nice.) I think I choose some people for their wonderful stories as well..._

_loriakitochan- Thank you for all your kind reviews, and whatever emails that you've sent me. You've made me feel so good about my story, and gave me motivations to write again. While I was stuck at one part, I saw your wonderful email, and I suddenly felt like writing afterwars. And the praise that you've written about me...Its too much..._

_WitchMagpie- Your kind review helped, and you certainly gave me some nice comments. But the real reason is that all your stories, well, I just love them. They are what I'm trying to aim for, and I just like it a lot. The plot, the characters, how fitting you put it. You certainly gave me a reason to write, and try to do good at it. Plus reading your stories really brightens up my day. _

_So, review please. Thank you so much. _

_June 1, 2007_


	4. Part I Chapter III

Thanks to RinHaru4ever and loriakitochan reviewing! You guys rock!

_

* * *

Part I Chapter III_

September 23, 1909

She couldn't control that rage. It was too much, to lose like this. Everything was so perfect, so close, yet Akito managed to break it. She was back on square one. If she doesn't think of anything soon, she might as well give the rightful marchioness position back to Akito. And no fucking way was she going to do that. Akito didn't deserve it; she was just a little brat, playing the mistress. It was suppose to be her. Not Akito. She would take her revenge; she vowed that even to death she would not give up. She just needed a good plan, one that could lure Akito in. What could she propose though?

Ren was pacing around her room frantically. She was aware if anyone came in, she would probably look like some mad woman. Her footsteps thumped in a regular tempo, scraping the tatami mats to nothing. Her lips kept moving, like enchanting some spell. Her eyes were bloodshot. Her whole body racked with madness, and a dangerous anger.

When Shigure went to her room two nights ago, all he did was sighed, and cursed Akito. He promised that everything would be alright; he would do something about it. But Ren didn't' want that. She didn't want some stupid empty promise that he wasn't going to fulfill. Heck, when was the first time when he started mentioning about that? A few years ago? She just refused it to fool everyone, thinking that she is a good honest woman. And she didn't have a very good excuse at that time. But if this goes on, she would see the death of Shigure before her marriage. Akito would then take her position, and destroy her.

What would Akito be willing to have, something so great that she would submit before Ren? Her hands wringing, trying to think of something that was actually a good enough bait. Ren had already worked on it for almost two days now. She had refused anyone, and kept herself locked inside her stuffy room to think. She couldn't stand it. Why can't Akito just give up? Akito should know that she could never win. Shigure would never love her back.

------------

September 25, 1909

"What are you doing here?" Akito's sharp voice whipped at the figure that stood by the door. "Is there something that you want? Or do you just want to give up, realizing that you could never win. If you do, I can guarantee you a life with no pain, with wealth, and power."Ren smirked.

"Isn't that basically describing your position? So you're wiling to give it up, if I give up fighting with you. I'd never thought that it was going to be this easy. Nobody would've thought that the honourable Lady Akito would give everything to a kitchen maid this easily. You should've said that earlier. Saves us a lot, you know." This was fun, stirring up the devil inside her. It was working at least, which was good for both her plan and to just watch Akito lose all her dignity.

"Shut up, you bitch! You don't deserve anything that you have today! It was all granted by him. And it was only because you behaved like a whore. You slut, get out of here now. And you most certainly do not deserve…deserve…the…place of…Marchioness." She was running out of breath, and didn't want to talk for any longer. How dare that bitch come in, how dare she! She is nothing but a worthless slut, which made her deprived of her position.

"Oh really, we'll see then. But I'm not here to argue with you. How would you like to make a bet?" Akito was silent. What type of bet would it be? To see who could seduce Shigure first? And how will it be to her advantage. She sat back down calmly, waiting for Ren to continue.

"Anyways, since you think of yourself so worthy, I think I will give you a chance. All you have to do is to prevent Shigure from finding any new mistresses for a year. He can continue meeting with old ones, and keeping females for his own purposes. Just not announcing them as his mistress. If you succeed, I will take my kids, and stop pestering you." Ren gave a calculating look to Akito. That woman betrayed nothing.

"Fine plan, but what if I lose. I don't think that you're going to make a plan without gaining something." She narrowed her eyes, wondering what the next words were going to be. There was always a price to pay when exchanging with Ren.

"Of course you have to pay something. Your position. If I win, you have to give up of being Marchioness, and his wife. You will personally declare the marriage is not valid, and tell that I should be the lawful wife of Shigure. You will take your children, and leave the Sohma's forever. And oh, you would have to bow before me, acknowledging that I am indeed Marchioness."

"Interesting plan. I will consider it. Please leave now." Ren slipped from the room, and Akito was now thinking about this plan.

It's certainly most masterful. Either way she is confident that she will win. If Akito does accept the bet, it isn't hard for Ren to encourage him to take in lots more woman. She would probably also tell him to allow them to become his mistresses so that he would not insult them. And if Akito does win, she would just cook up some damn plot, saying that she did give him two sons. She has the winning card in her hand.

However, if Akito doesn't accept the bet, she couldn't even buy time on her side. Ren would just whine, or force Shigure to force her to sign the papers. It was easy, since everyone is on her side. That little bitch, she laid out all the traps so beautifully, so invitingly, that it was almost real. If it was anyone else but Akito, they would've accepted already. She needs a back up plan, and fast.

------------

October 2, 1909

Nanoko was bored. There was nothing to do at the compound right now. Ren was brooding in her room for three days now, and Akito was often hidden at a corner. Walking in one of the gardens might help her. Last time when she did that though, she'd encountered Akito, and it was almost unreal. Her dignity, with her supreme power to be so cruel and nice at the same time, was creepy. Who knows what might happen this time.

As she was walking down the lane and singing at the same time, towards a pond, someone stopped her. She'd stared, finding that it was Shigure himself. She'd quickly curtsied, and then had her head down as if in shame. And indeed she was. Or more like embarrassment. Having the head of the Sohmas listening to her sing, thinking that there was no one at the garden. Who knows if she made a total fool of herself?

"That was wonderful. Why'd you stopped? Continue." He spoke a short crisp command, but he was smiling. A genuine smile, unlike her mistresses. Such a charming smile as well. Nanoko suddenly felt free, lighter, and more at ease. He was such a handsome man. No wonder every girl that had a chance would fall for him, and become his mistress right away. Even if shaming themselves, they at least would have someone kind look after them.

"Oh, I'm not talented, not at all. Your praise should be showered somewhere else." And she did mean it. As much as it was exciting to have someone like Sohma Shigure pay attention to you, she didn't need anymore enemies. Ren hates her, and Akito is more or less detached with her. If she ever grabbed that chance, both of them might join forces and destroy her. No way was she ever going to survive that. Besides, she'd already heard from rumours that Shigure plans to make Ren his new wife.

"When I say someone is, that person is, Nanoko-chan. You are talented, not to mention beautiful. Your singing can soothe anyone." She'd gasp in surprise. How did he know her name? It's not like that they even interacted before. Nanoko immediately dropped to the ground, eyes glued to the pavement.

"Nanoko-chan is also very cute when she is surprised. Your face is all pale, yet your cheeks are flushed. You look like a rose." He'd smiled, and motioned that she should sing.

Having no choice, she stood up and started.

At first, it seems awkward, having someone watching you like that. But she decided that if someone was going to look at her, she might as well make the best of it. So she started to relax, singing more loudly and freely. A song was finished, and she'd continued. By the sixth song, she felt as if she had been transported to another world.

Shigure smirked. Finally he'd had some entertainment. Ren had closed her doors, and he was lonely. Even Akito wasn't complaining to him. He'd realized that he'd might as well find someone to mess around with. And this Nanoko is pretty. Maybe he'll take her as a mistress as well. He'll play with her for awhile, nothing serious, and then send her off to a good marriage. He'd needed more time to goof around anyways. Between listening to Ren complain, trying plot, and hearing more complaints of Akito, he needed some time for himself. Those two were so wrapped up in the business of who should be Marchioness, he'd felt that it was more for them than for him.

It was almost the end of another song; he'd better start clapping again. Putting on a mask, he'd smiled and complimented her once again, on her hair this time. She was blushing, like a rose. But its not going to secure him, he knew that. If he wanted someone who was this vain, he could've gone to the whorehouse. It was fun to mess with her though.

"You've sang so much songs, you must be tired. Come sit. We could talk." She'd smiled, and walked over right away. Like a little puppy on a string.

-------------

Akito was watching the exchange behind one bush. Gosh, was he ever going to stop playing like a butterfly? It took all her willpower to not go out at slap that girl. What was her name again? Oh yeah, that Nanoko. The one that brought her the worst news possible. That wrench.

Praise the lord that she didn't make the bet. If she had agreed, she would be wasting so much time right now to eliminate that girl. That little ninny, pretending to be like a fool, but not knowing that she was the actual fool. Maybe she could use this relationship to her advantage. After all, Ren didn't say anything about on how to prevent him from getting any more mistresses. If Ren says it's fine to do whatever you want, then she would welcome her husband's flirting anytime. Let him flirt all he wants.

Smiling, she decided to slip away to ask Ren something.

------------

"Let me see Ren." It wasn't a statement, it was a command. Her voice was flat, her eyes were hard. She would take no arguments, or no from those stupid maids.

All the maids were in a very dangerous position. If they let the Lady Akito in, Ren would scream at them for not obeying her orders. On the other hand, if they didn't, they were going to face the full wrath. Akito is the woman that rules everything inside this household, and only Shigure could oppose her. And none of them would think that he was going to cause any more storms for the sake of them.

"I'm sorry, but Ren-sama had ordered that no one could disturb her…" One of the maids stepped up, stammering, and Akito promptly smacked her across the face. She didn't dare say anything, but slipped back while bowing.

"Have none of you learned anything? Or you too stupid? I command you to open the door. I want to see Ren." She repeated her statement, but her eyes were now burning with fire. Her lips were drawing blood, her knuckles white. She couldn't stand it much longer.

"But…" Another decided to try again, and got thrown towards a corner. Akito was raging mad, walking towards that girl to beat her up. All the maids leapt forward to control the Lady Akito.

Suddenly, the door gently rolled open. A sloppily dressed Ren was standing relaxed, almost bored against the door. All the hitting stopped, and the maids dropped down to the floor. Akito stared at her, but she didn't faze.

"What is happening?" She questioned one of her maids, like she isn't going to take anything of stupidity either. One told her what happened, and she slapped her as well.

"Don't you guys know what position Akito is in? Let her in at once. Are you too stupid to understand exceptions in the rules?" She motioned Akito in, while Akito gave the maids one last frosty look before entering.

"So, why are you here? I don't think you're here to admit defeat, are you? Or did you finally realize that there is no point in keeping him, since you never deserved him? Did you know that?" She was about to cackle in a laugh, but Akito cut her short.

"Shut up, I'm not here to listen to you being insane. I'm here to ask you a question about the bet." Her face was black with fury, while Ren's was amused. Ren walked towards her seat slowly, to tease Akito and play with her. When she finally sat down, Akito asked her.

"Am I allowed to do anything to prevent him from getting a mistress?" Ren nodded.

"Good, then consider it a deal. I'm going to make the bet with you." They shook hands, and smiled slyly and cunningly at each other.

The game was on.

* * *

_Author's Notes_

_Now things are really starting to get more exciting. I've been really itching to write out the whole bet thing, so sorry if it seems so rushed or unlike Fruits Basket people. Sorry. _

_And for people acting weird, Akito and Ren have a purpose, for obvious reasons. That OC that I've created, Nanoko, is just well, a more simplier person. She isn't a total fool, but you can't give her an award for being Enstien either. Shigure, well, he's probably weird, so sorry. I'm not use to writing people flirt. For some reason, I feel so wrong..._

_If any of you people hate Shigure out there, then look out for next chapter. He will get what he deserves, through the bet. Same with Ren. _

_Thanks for reading, feel free to ask any questions/ say anything, and please review. _


	5. Part I Chapter IV

Chapter IV

_November 19, 1909_

Nanoko walked around the estate, in both fear and happiness. Shigure has just granted her some new clothes, jewels, and money. Again. Every time when she would perform or entertain him, she would end up with a reward. But nothing compared to the wealth that was just presented to her. She'd was stunned by her new found wealth, but now is terrified that either Ren or Akito would come and scream at her. At least the little gifts back then were only mere trinkets. She'd decided to slip back to her quarters now, using a shortcut in the path of the main gardens. It was lucky, since there was no one there. She'd quickly dodged from one object to another, holding the money and jewels carefully. Her head was often turned behind, trembling, fearing that anyone should see her.

When she'd almost reached her quarters, a figure suddenly stepped out. It was Akito.

"What…what are you doing here?" Nanoko almost jumped sere veal metres in the air. How did that lady found her? And how did she know that she had a bunch of new wealth showered on her? What did the lady want? She was shaking now, her heart thumping several kilometres per second. Her lips were quivering, same with her whole body. She felt like a lump of jelly, a jiggling substance.

"Well, why shouldn't I be here? I thought I would just visit you, to how you're doing? Unless, you have a reason that I shouldn't be here…" Akito's words were hanging above like air. She smiled pleasantly, but her eyes had a different message. It was taunting, daring Nanoko to talk back to her, and most of all, that jealousy. It was clearly written in her eyes.

"No…no…reason. Please come in." Nanoko stammered, and then moved hesitantly to open the door for Akito. She stepped in, while fixing her eyes on the young maid. When Nanoko didn't enter, her eyes showed impatience. She skittishly slides in her own quarters.

Akito swept her eyes across the room. It was rather plain, with the usual standards or a room for 4 maids. Then she noticed a section that looks a bit more elaborate, has a bit more things, and has some items of value scattered all over. She'd turned her head around, raising one eyebrow to Nanoko. The white-face girl just nodded sadly. Then Akito carefully inspected the girl, from her hair, to her clothing, down to her shoes. When she fingered the material of her kimono, and the obi, she gave another dark stare to Nanoko. Another defeated nod.

She sat down, her head tossed up, her neck straighten. She looked like a proud warrior, waiting to fight. Her eyes once again directed themselves towards Nanoko, and she too sat down, while trembling, and surrendering whatever she was hiding. Akito smile, and inspected all those goods that the little girl had. She couldn't believe it; even she didn't get that type of stuff for almost forever.

"I have a question for you." Nanoko gulped, it was probably something like how did she want to die, from poison, or hanging herself. Or get thrown out of the Sohma family. Then where would she go. She should've seen it coming, why was she an idiot to think that she could challenge them. "What do you think of Shigure?"

Nanoko was surprised. Her face showed bewilderment and relieve. Her eyes were huge, and had tears in them. Akito was getting impatient, saying that she doesn't have all day watching the maid act like a fool.

"He is good, and nice, and charming, and generous, and honest, and real, and…and…" She was listing out a bunch of good qualities, while Akito was getting really bored. Akito wanted to scream at the girl, was she really that stupid. How could Shigure enjoy having someone like that for company?

"Ok, ok. I know all about that. Okay, here's a question that would serve my purpose more. Do you like him?" Gosh, she hoped that she could get something out of this girl. She was not going to waste another moment on her stupidity; it was the worst thing that she could tolerate.

Nanoko had to be careful on what she answered. If she said yes, Akito was probably going to go in a full rage, on how dare she steal her husband. Calling her names like slut, bitch, and getting rid of her. And since she doesn't have that type of influence, power, or wit like Ren, she was going to be gone. However, if she answered no, Akito would be calling her a liar, and would still scream at her. So she decided on using other words, hoping that it would twist the truth.

"Oh, he is kind, and I like him for it. But I don't like him, and I couldn't love him, for I have someone else that I like. But I have to like him, for he is such an amazing person that I have met in all my life, and he is so wonderful. Yet he is beyond me, so I don't bother liking him. I like…" Akito had enough. In one swift motion, she yanked the girl's hair like a string, hurting her. Then pulling out a hairpin, she took the sharp end and placed it at her face.

"You idiot. I asked if you like him or not. Give me an answer, an honest one. Or else I'll take this hairpin and scratch it all over your face. On, that'll be good. Having your blood trickle all over your face, the scars deep enough to be permanent. That ought to make him love you forever. " She snarled roughly, not like a woman at all. Her manner wasn't even like a rough drunken sailor, nor was it an animal. It was almost like the devil himself.

"No, I only play him as a fool for the gifts. I have someone else." She screamed. Half of it was true; she did plan to marry someone else. But she didn't play him like a fool. She really thought of him as interesting and charming. Anything to get Akito off her back though, anything.

Akito smiled. She didn't care if that was the truth or not, as long as that girl confessed that she liked someone else, then everything clicked into place. And she thought that she would have the twist the truth when the time comes. Who knew the girl was willing to do all the dirty work for her? "Very well, I believe in what you say. Thank you very much. However, I have one request for you. Do you think you can bewitch Shigure to make you his mistress?"

Nanoko was shocked. Why would the Marchioness want another opponent to fight with? Unless she would want her to destroy Ren, but that has never been the case. The simple truth is that the Marchioness never does that, and it is very strange indeed. Her gaze back to Akito was more than innocence and fear, but she nodded. A smile lit up to Akito's face.

-------------------

The spy was astonished. This was huge news. When Ren-sama has asked her to spy on the Lady Akito, she thought it was pointless. What would the lady be scheming, or doing something that was weird. For all the time that she has been reporting back to Ren-sama, the long haired women just screamed at her in disgust, and dismissed her. She even thought up giving up.

But when Akito was sneaking out today, she decided to check on her for one last time. It wasn't unusual for Akito to walk out like that, but the direction that she was heading has made her interested. Why would the Marchioness be heading towards the maid's quarters? Then she saw the Lady Akito slipping inside one of them with a maid, carrying jewels, she went and listen to the conversation. It was probably a scolding for her, then threatening to get rid of her. It should provide Ren with some amusement.

Instead, she has caught a real turning point in the conversation. That was simply unthinkable. Did Akito feel that she was really powerless to claim her title as lady of the household? Either way, this was huge. She would certainly get a reward for this.

------------------

Akito has a finger on that maid's lips, to silence whatever she was going to ask. She didn't want the spy outside to ruin her plans. Once she heard the faintest rustling, she removed her finger, and continued what she wanted to say.

"One more thing, if he does make you his mistress, please has him not to announce it right away. You know how jealous Ren is going to be. Come and tell me at once, and I shall make all the arrangements."

"But, why are you-----" Nanoko was starting to ask, but Akito interrupted her. "Some things, they are best left unanswered. You just need to know one thing, and that is how to make Shigure make you his mistress. Don't worry; no charm will come out of it." Her voice was soothing like honey, and Nanoko felt much more reassured and relaxed.

------------------

"Most queer. And very informative. Here's a reward for you, like I promise. You are release from your duties." Ren took out a bag of gold, and handed to the woman. She bowed, and then left the room.

Ren was surprised. This conclusion was certainly not one that she was expecting. But what would this play to Akito's advantage? She knew that woman, and if there was one thing that they had in the common, it was that both ladies weren't willing to surrender so easily, especially to each other. Unless it was some type of plot to make her give less attention to Akito…Yet Akito should know that something like this would make her observe Akito even more. For once, she had to say that she was stumped.

The only other possible explanation is that she is using that new girl to make Shigure lose appetite for Ren. If that ever happens, it doesn't matter if she wins the bet or not.

Ren has flames enraging in her now. No way was some stupid bitch going to take away what was supposed to be rightfully hers. She would plan her revenge. Or just seduce Shigure again. She hasn't seen him forever.

---------------------------------------

_November 22, 1909_

Light music that reminded Shigure of eternal peace filled the room. That's what he needed, away from all the demands of both his mistress and his wife. As much as he likes Ren, it feels rather horrible to be clinging onto her all the time. Not that it wasn't bad. Those nights were wonderful. He could almost remember how teasingly she had pulled off his clothes, and----

"Shigure-sama, what do you think of this new piece?" That little maid that came to play for him while he was working was once again engaging him into a conversation. He found that amusing at first, that she should want to know what he is thinking, but after awhile, it was getting annoying. As much as he likes the attention showered on him, he didn't need someone asking how he feels every second. Even Akito knew better than that.

When he didn't answer, Nanoko got scared, and broke into tears. Just rather silent ones, but it was annoying the hell out of him. And he was trying to work. He couldn't believe playing with this little pet would give him even a bigger headache. This was it, if it was going to be like this any longer, he might as well send her out.

"I'm not in the mood right now. But that was a lovely piece. Perhaps it can be made into a longer piece, and then you can perform in front of my guests some time? You do look very charming." There, that ought to do it. As usual, it had the right effects; the girl blushed, and slipped out of the room. Back to his fantasies with Ren.

It was no use; the girl had already ruined his mood. Whatever images he had were muddled up by that girl's tears. Might as well get to work then, he thought. Then he actually for once looked at his papers, and started working on them.

---------------------------

_March 9. 1910_

It was another fine day to take a walk. Akito needed more of those, since there was no one to entertain her. She wasn't allowed to touch the paperwork, everyone in the household listens to Ren, and that new girl Nanoko. She was always left alone. A walk should kill some of her time, since there is no news that he would make Nanoko his mistress yet.

Did she give too much credit to the girl? It has been over 3 months since she has commanded that maid to get Shigure into her hands. Should she just have not made the bet in the first place, since she was going to lose if everything fails. She didn't even know who she hated more now, the slut, or the maid.

The walk was boring, but she saw many ladies of Ren hurrying around. They all didn't pay attention to Akito. There has been at least 5 coming out, carrying bundles around.

Another lady of Ren was walking towards Akito. She was carrying a kimono, and walked as if she never saw Akito. That was not surprising, the two women never got along. All the greedy people would side with the person that the master favours the most. But this lady was walking closer to Akito, and not moving aside. At least the other ladies had enough sense to walk off a little sideways, not to cause any commotions. This lady continued, and purposely used her arms to block the pathway for Akito.

"Move over. I need to walk." The lady dared to speak to Akito like she was nothing but a stupid maid. She had sparked the flames in Akito beyond words. No one has dared to do that, even though knowing the hatred that they bore for the lady. Akito refused to budge, and had decided to start a staring contest, to see who is willing to submit in However, the lady refuse to give in.

"Like I said, move over. Or else I will be forced to slap you, you fool." Just to taunt her, Akito decided that she would never budge. The lady had no patience, and lashed out. She didn't even bother showing mercy. The slaps just continued repeatedly, each time clear and loud. She chose different places, one cheek after another. To prevent Akito from moving, she had used her other hand to bring Akito's hands together, bounded in a vice like grip. Getting into the mood, she has used her long sharp, thin nails to draw blood. By the time she was finished, Akito has earned a swollen bloody face. The proud lady had crumpled half on the ground, hands shaking from terror and unbelievable hate. As if to humiliate her even more, the lady decided to spat on Akito's face.

The lady smiled in satisfaction, took the kimono, about to leave, for Akito was almost reduced to nothing. She had never thought that Akito had enough energy to suddenly half leap up, grabbing her arm. Then Akito dragged down the lady, while standing up to full height. She took her other arm, yanking her hair down, so that her head jerked up in pain. "What do you think you are? To display such violence to the Marchioness. You are nothing but a pathetic dog. Or even less than that, only fleas on the dog. You dare to attack me, you worthless person. You should be glad that I am still allowing you to breath right now." Akito roared at her attacker, yanking her hair once more. Yet the lady didn't register the pain or horror as she hoped, rather, she laughed. One that wasn't laced with irony or bitterness, but as if someone has just told her the funniest joke on earth, and she was laughing so hard that tears came spilling out, rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh really, those words coming out of a Marchioness' mouth? I don't think so. You weakling, you had to seek for help. You commanded someone to become a mistress of Lord Shigure. If you were truly a Marchioness, you would not have to do that. You would be enjoying life right now, not worrying about Ren. How do you plan to win the bet and get rid of Ren, with that tactic? You were trying to make Ren lose some of her glamour. You're wrong, that someone that you commanded is only a stupid puppy that looks for nothing more than trinkets. To tell you the truth, Shigure has already given permission for Ren to start making preparations for the wedding, and that she could use any method to get rid of you. How do you plan to win against that? In fact, this day is already too late. He should've made her his wife a long time ago. Look at you, you the one that is nothing, worse than fleas." She continued to howl with laughter, now grinning. The grin looked horrid and twisted, yet her voice was light, telling a jest.

The words sunk into Akito's mind. Smiling inwardly, knowing Ren never knew about her true intentions behind her actions. While she was a stupid fool going for so much more than she deserved, Akito has already set up a trap. She had to get that Nanoko in shape, or else everything else would become fruitless. Thanks to this lady, she knew how to command the little puppy. This lady wasn't going to get away with it, not after giving that type of respect to her. But she would be merciful, she would let her go.

"Thank you. Listen, I shall be merciful and release you from your punishment, for I am a good lady, unlike Ren. However, remember this, I will win. Leave now." Her voice was light, and then changed into darkness. The lady stood up to leave, but then Akito said "Aren't you going to thank me for your kindness. I could always report you in." The lady looked back, smiled at her knowingly, then said "Oh I thank you, _my lady Akito_", curtsied, and left.

---------------------------

"You fool. Do you not know how to play him? Or were those rumours right, you're just stupid." A harsh voice stated, scolding a person.

"I'm sorry, I tried. I did. It wasn't my fault, he has not engaged in many conversations with me, all he wants from me is the music these days." A voice whined back, pouting since it wasn't her fault.

"I heard from a spy saying that he might have you play for one of his banquets. Practice well; it may be your chance. If you don't do it, I shall tell everyone your secret." The first voice said, with hints of blackmail in them.

"Yes, my lady." The other has submitted, as usual.

------------------------------

_March 11, 1910_

"What do you think of this music, Shigure-sama? I wrote it myself." Nanoko smiled pleasantly at the man in front of her. He was working, and she didn't think that he had bothered to pay much attention to her. She must snap him out of it, and ask if she could play for the banquet, it was tomorrow night. If she didn't succeed, Akito was going to do something that'll ruin her for life. She must get him to agree.

"It's wonderful. Nanoko-chan, it suits you very much, just like a garden of beautiful flowers." He'd smiled warily, and got back to his work.

"I have a question. May I play in your one of your banquets someday? I heard that most of your guests have musical talents, and I would love to seek for some advice. I do want to improve, since I think you must be bored of listening to the same music over and over again. I feel so horrible not living up to your gifts and the attention that you have given me." She'd tried to make she sound so inexperienced and selfless.

It was kind of working; since that wasn't something that neither Akito nor Ren would say. They would be playing games with him, and making him think a lot. Then they would whine for stuff for themselves. This Nanoko, was trying to give pleasure to him because of him. She didn't seek for anything else. It was certainly more interesting to play with.

"Sure. But your playing is already worthy of whatever I give you. In fact, so much more. Maybe I should give you something that is worth what you have given me. After the banquet, if you could please me, I shall give you what you want." He smiled charmingly, but she wasn't fooled. She knew what he wanted exactly, and she was going to give it to him, for the right price.

"No, I can give you nothing more than music. As much as I thank you for everything, since I have gotten so much more than god must have intended I should have. But I will not. I have a whole life in front of me. I can give you anything that you desire, you have to give me something back. I can't do it." She was almost in tears now. They look much more genuine then Ren's, but she already has a position and was seeking for more. This one never even bothers seeking for it. Yet he couldn't feel sure, and somehow it was too smooth. She was too obedient , too willing. Not many people were like that.

He gave her a reply

---------------------------

"So, did you get to the banquet?" A voice questioned.

"Yes and what you desired all along. He is to make me his mistress." She declared in a triumphant voice.

* * *

_Author's notes: Hello, sorry if I haven't updated for quite awhile. I was suppose to have finished this on Friday, but then I went out with my friends, and then I had to practice for my concert, and then...well, lets just say that I've been looking for excuses. _

_And I'm sorry if those of you were looking forward to having Shigure and Ren get what they deserve. I know that I promised you people, and I feel ashamed to break it. But then I looked back at the chapters, and it would be too early to give them that punishment yet. I will try to make it in the next chapter. I've already started writing it, and it should be up by Friday. _

_Oh, updates are going to be really unregular now. Even though its summer, I'm never more busy. Planning for concerts, practicing, going out with my friends, summer school, entertaining relatives. But I do have goals, so I'll try to complete at least Akito's section. _

_ Stuff on this chapter, I don't know what to say. Well, lets just say that all characters are major OOC. Its so hard keeping them IC. I know its suppose to be my job, but I usually have the plot before I fit the characters in it._

_For the part where Ren's lady was hitting Akito, I know it's impossible, since even though the hatred of Ren might have rub off those ladies, they shouldn't be that stupid to hurt the Marchioness. Well, I was originally going to have Ren and Akito argue, revealing to Akito that Ren knows excatly what is going on between Nanoko and Akito. But then I was thinking, okay, its too much to have them interact with each other again. Then I was frusterated because I wasn't doing a good job of the ladies in the household defying Akito, as I've mentioned earlier in this fic. So that scene was born, and I got carried away with torturing Akito. Sorry. _

_Not much Ren and Shigure in this one...Its really hard to write them, since I can't do bastards very well. I tend to put those two in that category, the witty wicked type. I might be able to demonstrate some form of wickedness, but witty doesn't go well with me. That's why you haven't seen Shigure a lot._

_And oh, on the OC. Well, I think I've managed to do a crazy job about her. Sometimes as a fool, then a really cunning person, a really innocent person...its kind of whacked, isn't it. Well, here's what I'll say about her. She is a fool, since all she really wants is just the money. However, a fool like her would be attracted to some handsome man, which is where Shigure comes in. She does feel attracted to him, although its just the apperance thing. She personally couldn't give a crap about what he's really like. But since he's her major source of wealth, she's willing to go for it. The cunning part is that she tries to play herself as a innocent person, getting people's sympathy for her. However, she's not doing a very good job of that, most people could see through the act. That's kind of the picture that I was trying to paint her. If you really want me to draw a picture, I guess it could be like Tohru but with a bit more ambitions, and somewhat stupider. _


	6. Part I Chapter V

Disclaimer: Sure I own it...

Thanks to my two supportive reviewers, loriakitochan and RinHaru4ever, both of you rock! Thanks for reviewing every chapter, you two mean so much to me.

* * *

Part I Chapter V

March 11, 1910

"Good. I've won." Ren knew that she was going to win. There was no way that she could lose, since she knows that either way, the odds were on her side. That newcomer may interfere with her plans, but once she is Marchioness, she will crush her as easily killing a fly. It's not going to disturb her perfect world. She has finally put her plan into action, its time for them to pay.

She dressed in her best kimono, and summoned her ladies. She was going to go to Akito's to collect her dues, and humiliate that brat now. She might even give her some comfort. She couldn't help but just laugh at that thought, as she took her steps closer to Akito's quarters.

--------------------------------

Akito had little time now. Her masterpiece is almost complete. Now, if she could just stall for another day or so, she would have everything. Her status, her power, and her lover. Nothing shall stand in her way. However, how was she going to have someone to stir a storm while keeping everything under control?

The doors rolled, and her senses caught on. She quickly gave a sharp gaze to the intruder, and hissed. "Who dares to come in without telling me first?" Then her eyes saw a whole band of ladies standing behind Ren. She knew what Ren came for. Maybe this could assist her final piece in the puzzle.

She didn't bother greeting the long hair lady that was standing at her doorway, she merely growled, and started back at the window. The birds flying outside, thinking that they had all the freedom. Well, they are all wrong. They all lived at the mercy of her; she could take her hand and squeeze the live out of them. To prove her point, she took a bird, and that cruel fate did fall on that poor creature. She wanted to show them that no matter what they do, they always lived under her will. They must serve her.

"Aren't you forgetting something? Or are you eating your words now?" Ren was getting mad. She thought that she could come and demote this pretender to her rightful status, but instead, she was the one that was being taught a lesson.

"What words? I never knew you could eat them?" Her voice cracked with a dry laugh, daring Ren to continue.

"Our bet. In case you did not forget the terms, I required you to-----------"

Akito cut in her sentence and replied "Of course I have not forgotten. I think that you are one that is forgetting something. I promised you on the conditions that if he announces her as his mistress. He has not done that yet. Further, I would like to remind you that I am Marchioness. I rule around the household here. Not you. I think you better go back from where you came from." She smiled politely at the mistress, and made motions to dismiss them.

Ren couldn't think of a reply for this one, but then she just screamed "You don't deserve this. I do, you're the one that took everything away from me. How dare you say that! I am the only one that is worthy of this household, not you, nor your little slut!" Her arms were flying around, her face all puffed up and red. Akito just smiled back at her, and she ran out, screaming insults towards Akito.

------------------------------

"And that woman, she has agreed. Yet she is still parading around like a stupid Marchioness. She has agreed that she shall step down, and that I should begin myself as your wife. She deserves no mercy!" She went on rambling about how Akito was rude to her, and that she was Marchioness in all but title, and should get that respect from everyone. Shigure paid no attention and continued working, but Ren at this point was boiling. She took his papers away, and ripped them into tiny little flakes of paper.

"What are you doing? If you got into another fight, just swallow it. You said she'll only wait for a few more days. Can't you have enough patience to do that? I'm trying to do work here." He snapped at her. She looked surprised. He has never done that to her before, never.

She ran out, saying that he doesn't love her anymore, and that she should run away, and marry some lowly farmer, for he would at least give her what she wants. He just muttered, gathered whatever remaining of his work, and continued. Damn Akito, he thought.

--------------------------------

For saying sorry, he has decided to shower Ren with furs, and a cornet. He has also given her pouches of gold, saying that she should prepare for the biggest event in her life. She smiled when she got the gifts, and sent a loving message on how much she loved him, and how she loved the gifts.

--------------------------------

Akito has heard of what Ren did, so she found messengers. Not many were willing to work for her, but she stated that as long as she was Marchioness, they were all under the mercy of her. Some gave in, and she made them purposely ask Shigure on how was his health, how he was feeling these days. All of them came back with either bruises or insults that were beyond anyone's imaginations.

Akito was glad; her plan was ready for the final phase.

-----------------------------

March 12, 1910

"I did talk to him. But he wouldn't listen. He doesn't care. All he did was swore and screamed, saying that he is sick of you. I couldn't get him to do anything that was related on advancing my position." Nanoko said. Her eyes were filled with tears. It didn't feel good to be screamed at just because you were the first person that he could take out all his anger from.

Akito smiled secretly to herself. One more move, and it'll be checkmate. She soothed the girl.

-------------------------------

"I trust you, you know that. I trust you more than anything. Here's the message that I want you to take to that bitch. And oh, scare her if necessary. I don't care how you're going to convince her, as long as you do it. You are my most loyal one, you shall be greatly rewarded." She nodded, and went on her mission.

Akito was once again walking in the gardens. However, there was something different about her today. She looked more happy, more cunning, and more, evil. Her expression was like declaring '_I will win with any means, and I already have. I shall make everyone pay.__"_It looked most terrifying, it was almost worst than the devil. She looked as if she controlled the devil. Another thing was that there was a maid behind her. She has somehow forced a lady to follow her while she was walking around the gardens.

Suddenly, two figures caught her eyes. One of them was the little fool that she has told to play Shigure, and the other was the one that dared to disrespect her. She smiled, watching them. She then moved a little sideways, and on such an angle so that the maid could see everything clearly. Heads moving closer together, the little fool's face growing pale, her eyes wider by the second. The other one smirking, nodding.

Akito had watched enough, and decided to walk towards them. Nanoko saw her and bowed, walking away. But she stopped the other lady.

"I see you've taken an interest in someone else already. Is the being the Marchioness' dog not enough for you?" The lady's face merely reddened, but swallowed whatever insults that were thrown in her way. She sank down into a graceful curtsied, and Akito smirked, and then released her.

------------------------------

Candlelight was flickering across the papers that needed to be completed. It gave a welcoming glow to the room, a place where one should feel save. However, when Nanoko was allowed in the room, she felt anything but that.

She clutched on the tray that she has, so hard that her knuckles were already white. But she felt as if she wasn't holding onto it, her palms were too sweaty. It was slipping from her. Her legs couldn't carry her, and she was losing her balance. She walked slowly, and set down the tray.

"I'm sorry if I offended you earlier. I didn't mean to do that. I just didn't know. I'm sorry, here's my token to apologize. I heard from the cooks that you enjoy this dish, so I tried making it. This is already my third try. I hope you like it." Her voice wobbled, and she was trying to hold back the tears that were making her choke. He at first didn't bother, but when her little speech was finish, he looked up with a tired smile.

"Oh, don't worry my little rose. I don't mean anything that I've said; it's just that I'm much stressed. I'm sure that anything you make is wonderful. I'm touched that you've made anything at all. Leave now, its getting late." He assured her with a tone that a father speaks to his little child, and stroked her hair. Her face lit up immediately, and she smiled, bowed, and left.

During the late hours, while trying to work out the wedding that he was going to have, the people's lands and complaints, and some political issues, he finished the whole dish.

The figure in the dark smiled. The mission was worth it after all, even if standing out in the old and dark for almost all night. It was almost dusk, and the sky has started transform into a lighter shade of blue. Such a beautiful day. Birds on trees were starting to sing, it'll serve the play well.

_Checkmate. _

------------------------------

March 13, 1910

Ren was admiring a plate that she just got. It was beautifully crafted. It was a perfect circle. The patterns were like snakes, with silver threads everywhere. She found it very deadly and masterly. Her love for this plate was beyond words. Not only was it perfect in her eyes, it was also.

"Ren-sama, a messenger is outside." A maid announced. She felt mad, a sudden urge to slap the maid. She hasn't looked at this plate forever, it was her prized possession.  
"Get out. I want no one to disturb me while I am looking at this plate. Do you understand?" She yanked the maid's ear, and the maid whimpered.

"But they say it was an important message, one that needs to be delivered immediately. Everyone in the household is getting this message. Please, Ren-sama, it won't take you very long." The girl was pleading. She wondered what had put Ren into such a bad mood. There should be nothing that angered her, for she was going to become a Marchioness within days.

"Tell the messenger to come in." She growled, being very impatient.

The messenger came in, bowed, and moved forward to whisper something in Ren's ear. The plate in Ren's hands slipped to the ground.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Greetings...I'm basically back from the dead. I know I've made promises, but summer school is really wearing me out. Gosh...I want to quit so badly now..._

_Anyways, back to this chapter. One of my reviewers asked what the 'lady' said to Akito last time, about Ren having full authority for the divorce, I'm afraid its true. Sorry if any of you guys were like pinning to hope that she didn't. But look, she's having her reward now. _

_Is this kind of like a cliffie for you people? I don't really know myself. But its one of more of the exciting parts, and its a real turning point now. Those of looking forward to the ending of Aki's suffering, you've earned it. Try to guess what has happened that made Ren dropped her prized plate? People who guess get a cookie from me...and people that guess it right...I'll give you a genie. (And you can say "I want more wishes") _

_That's all I have to say for this one. Oh, as for the choppy scenes, its to keep everything more hidden. I don't want you to fully understand what Akito is plotting. Although I have a feeling that by the time that I've sprung the trap on you, its no surprise anymore. Well, I'll wait till that happens. By the way, its more like my style of writing. Short and choppy. I really have trouble writing some long long scenes at times. I usually like doing one scene, stop it, jump to the next one that's relevant to the story, tell it, and so forth. That's why if you people have been looking at the actual time frame, its not really detailed. I do realize that, but do we really need to see Akito just sitting in her room, or Ren thinking up some stupid plot. Or have those two scream at each other? If you do want more details, you could always drop off a review/PM, and I'll try to fix it. Right now I'm really hyped up about the upcoming chapters, something huge is finally happening. _

_Don't review, or else I'll become so sad that I'll never update again. _


	7. Part I Chapter VI

Thanks for everyone's support! This chapter is to make up for my delays, its extra long. And thanks to RinHaru4ever and loriakitochan reviewing!

Disclaimer: Nope...

* * *

Chapter VI

_March 13, 1910_

_ Lord Shigure is dead._

Those words haunted her. With these words, her whole life was ruined. No more plotting, no more becoming a noble, no more wealth, no more everything. And most of all, no more revenge. She lost everything because of four words. She knew that it's going to happen eventually, but he wasn't that old yet. She thought she still had another 15 years to secure her position. Why did he die so early? Why did he have to leave her with nothing behind? That bastard!

Her legs gave in, and she crumbled to the ground, face getting wetter by the second. Tears just poured out freely, but none of them were shed for him. They were all shed for what she has lost, what she can never regain again. She could never finish her dreams now. She would have to beg for mercy, trying to survive with what she could. She knew that if she could survive this, she could survive anything. But the question is, will she survive it?

To everyone else though, they all thought of her playing the role of the perfect mistress that mourns for her dead lover. Indeed, she was so weak that she could cry no more, but just having her hands clutch at where her heart is, for it hurt too much. There were blood on her hands, but she didn't pay any attention to them. The only thing that they could see was that she was grieving for her lover so much that she might go out of control and die in his love. Everyone couldn't help but admire Ren for that.

----------------------------

Akito was shocked, numb. Nothing could register in her after those words were spoken out of the messenger's mouth. She felt as if her body has shut down, and she would join him soon in heaven. She tried taking deep breaths, and letting her senses operate once more. But it didn't work. Her senses blocked everything that was happening in her room, it was all a drone and a big blur.

When the shock has finally settled in, she looked at the messenger. She demands every detail that revolves around her husband's death. How could he die so early? He was only at most, in his mid forties. No one expected him to die for at least another decade or so.

"We don't know. An investigation shall be opened soon. We just received a message from a stable lad, saying that he went into Lord Shigure's study to get him for some important papers. When that lad went in there, he tried calling Lord Shigure a few times. Then receiving no reply, he decided to tap him, to only find that he's not breathing. So we went in to make sure, and it was like that. We haven't moved anything in the room yet."

Akito took a deep breath. There was no time for tears now; she had to get to the bottom of this mystery. This wasn't even just something that a wife would care; she has to tale the role of a leader now. A true leader.

"So you people have made no conclusions yet? Am I correct?" The messenger nodded.

"Who has been to the study?" The questions were starting to flow out.

"No one was allowed once we realized that Lord Shigure was dead. I believe that it is only the lad, the guards standing outside the room, and myself." She gave him her full attention now, and nodded her head as if to acknowledge that fact.

"Very well. Lead me to the room now. I shall investigate this personally. And oh, don't let this news get out of hand. I do not need a full household screaming around, and a bunch of tenants coming in and crying. Only those that need to know shall be told. Understand?"

"Of course, Lady Akito." HE bowed deeply to her, kissed her hand, and took it to guide her to his study.

-------------------------------------

Nanoko shot her head up when she heard the news. Gossip runs around quick, so she was able to know the person that could make her rich was gone. Her eyes were showing blankness, absolute horror in them. She couldn't think of anything, it was gone white for a second. That kind man, the one that was so nice to her, dead, and she would have no protection, and no wealth.

"But what happened? We know he's dead, but why?" Her whisper was almost like a soft wind, it was barely heard at all. Some just shook their heads, while others looked at each other with puzzled glances. One decided to answer. "That's the problem. We don't know. As far as the gossip goes, the only thing that was different is that there's a dish that's found in the room."

Her eyes went wide.

-------------------------------------  
"So in conclusion, it is this dish which contains poison that caused my lord's death. Who has committed this crime?" Akito's eyes were glaring, smoke almost coming out of them.

Once they had entered the room where his death took place, they started looking around. They noticed no difference at first, and were puzzled, because there was no blood shed, scars, any display of violence. Akito's eyes were sharp, and caught that there was a dish that was near Shigure. She looked at it, noting that most of the dish was cleared, with only little bits behind.

So they sent for a doctor, who inspected this dish. He found traces of poison, and looked at the body again. His conclusion was just as the one that Akito had suspected. Shigure has been poisoned to death.

"Who gave him this dish?" She questioned the guards that were doing their duty last night.

"We saw Nanoko walking in with it on a tray. She left only a few minutes later, after leaving the tray behind." One answered.

"Was there anyone else that entered, or could've sneaked in?" The two guards looked at each other, and shook their heads.

Akito was shocked, just like everyone else in the room. That little girl was as harmful as water, and she was such a pleasure in the household. Ever since becoming Shigure's favourite, many know her, and find her a pleasant person, unlike the other two dominating ladies in the household. They also knew that Akito had somehow given a favour on her as well. They were all in silence, not willing to say anything.

"Find Nanoko, and lock her up in the storage room. Give her no food or water. There shall be a trial held tomorrow."

-------------------------------------  
The guards dragged her with no mercy. While she was still gossiping with the maids, someone asked to go out to answer a few questions. She was frightened, but went out with grace and confidence that could put Akito into shame. She thought, what could the worst be anyways?

Once she was lead into on of the smaller houses where there was no one but the two guards, they took her by the arms, and dragged her into a storage room. She was screaming, trying to kick her legs, her arms flying everywhere. It didn't work, their grip was like iron. She even almost bit them, but one of the guards twisted her hand and she was yelping with pain. The other stared at her, and said "It would be best if you cooperate. There is no one to help you."

She gave up, and it was silent. They put her down, and tied her arms together. Her eyes are shining with fury, almost like a curse that was surfacing. She screamed "What are you doing? Are you two insane? Let me out this instant! I demand to know why."

They just ignored her and left. She spent the whole night screaming, making noises with her legs, and trying to set herself free. It was no use, no one heard her.

-------------------------------------

_March 14, 1910_

"Have the household gather around the main hall. I do not want people scrambling around when she names other people, or when we find any evidence against her." Akito looked at the man that assisted her last night. He smiled at her, bowed low once again, and said "Of course, Lady Akito. I assume that the trial is going to start now?"

She nodded, and gave another command. "After you have summoned everyone here, I want you to get the two guards from yesterday to get Nanoko out. Remember, only those two know where her exact location is. I don't want to waste time."

"As you command, Lady Akito."

-------------------------------------

The hall was filled with people, all curious, and buzzing. Many already knew what was happening, but some ignorant ones where whispering, wondering why it was Akito that summoned them, and that she was sitting at the center position. Also, Ren was given only a much lower space, with some of the senior ladies. They all thought that she has her own special position whenever there were events.

Also, many people were showing much more respect to Akito now. She was treated as if she was a Marchioness, back to her full power. Even Ren was forced to be polite to her, they all noted with giggles. And Akito's clothing was much more elaborate than her usual days. Something big was happening, they all knew it. It was just what could be happening? Was it that gossip that Akito would actually hand her position over to Ren becoming true? Whispers were here and there, both of truth and rumours.

"I heard that she was going to give everything to Ren, because she knew she lost. She's just making a huge show, for people to think that it's Ren that stole all the stuff from her."

"No, it's that Akito has somehow gotten power, and is now forcing Ren to leave."

"Wasn't it because of that Nanoko? Both of them got mad, so they're in a truce to defeat her?"

Akito has heard of all those things, plus many more. Her ears were sharp, and those maids' tongues were loose. They spoke so loud, and some of it was so insulting that they never thought about the consequences. She just smiled. Some should know what is happening.

"Listen; there has been a murder within the household right now. Our lord Shigure was found dead yesterday morning. Today we should hold a private trial. This is not to be spoken outside of the household until it is over. None of you should be here, but it would be a much more convenient way than to tear up everyone in the household later." The man beside Akito spoke in a loud clear voice. She smirked, it's been only one day, and there's already people looking for favours.

Everyone's eyes grew larger at least twice the original size. This is something that would be a good tale; they haven't had one in years. As the guards were dragging out the accused, everyone's eyes were darting, everyone's lips parting and closing rapidly.

Nanoko has been dragged to the main hall, and dropped at the center of the huge hall, where a huge space was cleared. It was a real shock to many people. Was this girl really capable of killing such a powerful man? She couldn't even kill an animal.

Akito's eyes narrowed when she took view of her. Time to start the questions.

"Why did you kill Shigure?" The voice was flat, with no emotions. Some started whispering that Akito didn't even care about him. She just ignored, and waited for an answer.

"But I didn't. I didn't. The dish wasn't poisonous. I swear, on my family's honour. I didn't do anything to it. I just cooked a meal. Is it wrong to do that? Please, Akito-sama, realize that I haven't did this crime. It's not me. Please, have mercy! Please…" Nanoko was on her knees, screaming and tears coming down her face. She looked truly terrified, and innocent. Many wondered if it was just a way to take revenge on this new lover. Her voice was hoarse from all the crying and pleading, but she still continued. Akito motioned the guards to shut her up.

"You're the only one that went into the room at night. You're the one that made the dish yourself. The guards have confirmed that, since you told Shigure himself. So, if no one else touched it, it has to be you. Unless you're working for someone?" Akito raised her eyebrows, giving a stare that mocked the girl. Her voice was also filled with amusement.

"But I didn't. I didn't work for anybody. I just…I just wanted to bring him some food." She tried defending herself, but it was no use. All her pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Not talking, are you? I wonder if some torture will make you talk. Guards take her and start whipping her, until she confesses. Now." For the next few moments, the only things that the people heard were the sound of the whips, and her pained cries. All they could see was the whip lashing again and again at a frail body, and blood was everywhere, the whole area soiled with red.

Akito was getting restless, like some of the other ladies. It was obvious that torture didn't work as well as she hoped. Of course, there were always other ways, but she wanted a confession out of her. So she continued waited, hoping that this gesture will crack the girl's wills.

-------------------------------------

Ren has been watching Akito the whole time. She knew from her spies that Nanoko has been really close to her, and that she has listened to Akito only like a puppet. She was only a puppet, strings pulled by Akito. So why would the master abandon it?

She saw that Akito acted cruel towards her former ally in the house, she will determined to get a confession out. She showed no gesture that they were under any partnership. However, all the maids gossip. They all must know about those two's relationship. So why is no one speaking up now? Did her influence sweep over the household this quick? Not even when Ren was so favoured that she could wield so much from all the servants.

The death was quick, and every person that wanted to continue getting wealth from the Sohma family swung to Akito's side. All of them were already helping her do every task, giving advice, and hoping that she would remember them, and allowing them to make a fortune. How quick do these people transfer their loyalties?

She knew in order to continue to stay in the household was to beat Akito in her own game. She had to make her lose all that influence. Two could play. While Akito was gaining her influence to the people through this event, Ren would try to make her lose it. All she had to do was to make sure that the relationship between Akito and Nanoko was exposed. It shouldn't be so hard. They must've left something behind.

She made her way to Akito, now that her seating position has changed drastically. While everyone was watching Nanoko get beaten, she went up to Akito and said, "I think we should try another tactic. It's obvious that you aren't going to get anything out of her. Why not search everyone's rooms? If you can find any evidence on her poisoning Shigure-sama, or if she is working with someone. It wouldn't do the Lady Akito any good if she was to be found beating up people within her household just because she was jealous."

-------------------------------------

Akito was mildly surprised when Ren has suggested that. Why would Ren care so much about Nanoko? It wasn't like that she could earn her favour back with her, now that she was the most powerful person in the household. So there had to be something else.

However, she didn't care. Ren was too easy to understand, and read. She was almost like an open book. So she smiled, and gave the slightest nod of her head. Ren smiled, and bowed low, and went back to her seat. But Akito caught just the slightest of her edge, and said "You know me so well, don't you? You know actually what I plan to do. Got any idea what will be my next command?"

If Ren was scared, she didn't show it. She just continued her mask, and replied easily. "Whatever my lady wants to do, is all entirely up to you. It is your will, and God's will." That answer was vague, but Akito smiled.

"The will of the God, eh?" Her expression was thoughtful, and she smiled. She released Ren's sleeve, and motioned the man beside her.

------------------------------------

"Stop the beatings for now. We'll search everyone's rooms to find evidence of any partnership to this crime. All servants will remain in the main hall. Same with all the ladies. Guards, go in fours. Don't' let any room unsearched. This also goes for all studies, guest quarters. Even Ren-sama's and Lady Akito's rooms have to be searched." The man told everyone. They all thought it was a good idea. Anymore bloodshed would be just too painful to witness. There was only one person that objected in this. Ren.

"So now you're accusing me of killing Shigure? That's impossible! Even a fool wouldn't have thought of that. Everyone in the household knows that I solely depend on him! Without him, I won't have the status that he has given me. I owe practically my life to him, why would I kill him? Who's going to believe that?" Ren didn't care anymore about trying to be civil with Akito. That was just a plain insult to her.

"I never suggested that. But even my rooms are checked, so I can't see why not. Besides, it's just a formal way to keep everyone else in the household from saying that you are excluded because you are different. Unless you have something to hide, there should be no problem. Of course, if you do have something to hide, I'm sure we'll find it." Akito smiled, almost a smirk at Ren.

Akito knew that Ren would take it as an insult, and that Ren would make a huge fuss over it. That she was certain. So why not ruffle her feathers, to make it look like that she's hiding something, and that she's just some selfish little bitch. And that Akito would look more like a leader, since she is treating everyone the same.

"I assure you that there is nothing to be found. Go ahead, Lady Akito." Ren spoke in a haughty voice, daring Akito to challenge her. Her eyes seem to say 'Bring on the fight. I will win, like a promise. You are just a little nuisance that served as a toy.'

"Very well. Guards, go search. Everyone else stay here."

-------------------------------------

The sun has already set, and the sky is darkening every minute. Everyone was still required to stay, and most were running out of patience. Some also looked anxious, worried, troubled, fearful, just to name a few. They all had one secret or another hidden somewhere. The atmosphere was getting tenser and thicker by the second.

Akito still stared straight ahead, hard, betraying no emotions. Her gaze didn't waver or hesitate once. She looked like a god, judging all his subjects. Her aura gave out a feeling that was almost undesirable. That she was going to be more powerful than anyone else, and that she deserved it. Like her only equal was god.

The guards started retuning to the main hall, one pack after another. They all had nothing to show, and looked ashamed. Akito didn't break down though, as many would've thought. She had accused someone of murder after all.

A set of guards came, and walked up to her. They had a small white rectangle in their hands. Everyone craned their necks towards Akito. Something was finally going to happen. It was worth standing all those hours, getting all sore and stiff.

Akito opened the package; there were some white powder in there. She gave one look to the guard that took it up to her. He nodded. She talked quietly to him; he whispered something back to her. It was simply torture to wait; the suspense was almost the death of some.

"Capture Lady Junko at once!" Akito suddenly leaped up, and screeched. Everyone started looking, finding that one lady. The murmuring started once again. Lady Junko was the lady that Ren loved the most. She was treated with such favour that no one dared to go against her. She had almost the same treatment as Ren. If some maid, or lady, or anyone wanted to get their favour from Ren, they always have to go to Lady Junko first. She would only look for those who were willing to pay a high fee. She was one lady that one would never mess with, since she has a temper just like her mistress, and a mind that never forget anything. She won't let anyone get away with hurting her.

There was a lot of rustling, and moving around. Some that were standing around Junko moved away quickly, they didn't want to be considered in any crime like her. The guards moved quickly and caught her; there was a huge gap at where she was standing.

Ren panicked. Her whole body started feeling clammy. How did Junko get involved? She was her favourite lady, was this some kind of mistake? Or did Akito do it on purpose, and took it out on her favourite lady? Although she shouldn't know who Junko is.

Akito gave a small gasp, then a smirk, when she saw who that lady was. It was the one that had insulted her, treating her like some commoner. She deserved it.

"You are accused of being the murderer of Lord Shigure. Why did you do it?" Akito spoke in a sharp voice, her gaze never leaving the lady. The lady gave a hard stare, and didn't look away.

"I haven't done anything. I don't know what Lady Akito is talking about." She replied flatly, stubborn as a mule. She knows that she hasn't done anything wrong.

The head of the household gave a laughter. A shrill bitter one. It echoed all across the hall, sounding eerie. She sounded like the devil possessed. But her demeanour was like a god. "That's what everyone says. But they did commit the crime, since there's always something that would come back and get them. The guards have found poison in your room, along with the same type in Nanoko's room. You'd thought that the murder wouldn't be settled this quick, that's why you kept it in your room. Or maybe you thought if you threw it out now, everyone will suspect you. Or maybe you're just a fool, thinking that no one would ever know. Either way, you're caught."

"I didn't do it, my lady Akito. Do you have any evidence on how I had contacted Nanoko to give the poison to her? Do you have any reason why I should kill Lord Shigure? If you don't, I think that this is just a pointless accusetion. The power must've gone to your head, and madness has struck. Or maybe you're the one that's the fool, since you're speaking like a madwoman right now. "She countered back, not missing a beat. The audience was amazed. Someone that actually had the nerve to do that. Even Ren didn't do that anymore.

"I do. I saw you giving the poison to Nanoko. I just didn't know that it was poison back than. If I knew, I could've stopped it. You were seen hidden in the gardens with her, talking closely to her, and giving her a small package that looks very similar to this one. And your motive is that you feel that Shigure has been taking too long to let your mistress Ren to become his wife. You decided to kill him for your loyalty to your mistress. You're worthy, but you're also stupid, like a dog." It was like watching a tennis match, neither lost, since they both had enough wits to keep on going.

"And won't anyone think that you're lying. Everyone in this household knows that you possess a great deal of hatred towards Ren. And since you couldn't take it out on her, you decided to frame me, since I am her favourite. It would be the same has taking it out on Ren, would it not?" Junko said in a way that was very cocky.

"But I also have a witness. One of the maids that I decided to take that day. She also witnessed that transaction. And it was one of the maids from Ren; I don't think I could bribe her with anything. Not that I can anyways, since I have nothing to bribe with." Before Junko said anything, a maid came out to confirm that what the lady Akito said was the truth.

"So, nothing else to defend you? Well, if you don't, what does everyone think? Does anyone have any opinions on this?" She gave a look around the room, searching for someone that will defend the Lady that was good as dead. No one said anything.

"Very well. Lock both of them in one of the storage rooms. I don't care. The verdict shall be reached tomorrow."

-------------------------------------

It was late, and there were clusters of people crowding around Akito's quarters.

Akito was inside, telling one of her messenger to summon her children back, for they have new roles to fill now.

Ren was waiting outside, just like everyone else. She has already rushed to Akito's quarters once everyone was dismissed from the main hall. She needed to argue with Akito, since it wasn't right. Akito knew what she was doing; punishing Lady Junko is the same thing as insulting Ren.

But her status has been demoted due to Shigure's sudden death, and she had to wait. In fact, she was the first person waiting outside, but she wasn't the first to go in. There were several guards, and lowly maids that went in before her. Akito was trying to humiliate her by reminding her that she won't earn any favours with her. The only thing she would win is death.

After an hour has passed, she was finally allowed in Akito's room. She stormed in, with just as much dignity as before, but there was just something missing. Something that gave a quality of defeat, a lower class feeling.

"Akito-sama" She went forward, and bowed lowly like she was required. Even with her dignity, she has to do that. The last thing she wants is to start a huge fight.

"Welcome, Ren. What is it that you need?" Akito spoke in a tone that indicated that she wasn't very interested or very impressed at what Ren is going to say.

"Akito-sama. I am wondering about the case with Lady Junko. Isn't it sort a mist-------" She started it in a polite tone, while having her head still looked on the ground, not fully staring at Akito. Before she could finish, Akito already interrupted her.

"What? That it was all Nanoko's fault? We all know that she's nothing but a fool. Only someone like your Lady Junko could've completed this whole master plan. That is very reasonable. Unless you want to consider yourself as part of the crime, you might want to get out of my sight immediately. Reputation or not, you must remember that I am the head lady, not you. Anything that you do is only a discredit to yourself, and to your bastards. Take heed in what you say." She said all that in a very business-like voice. There was no calculation in there. Ren wanted to continue, but Akito put her hand, and said "Listen to what your betters tell you to."

Without anything to support now, she took the defeat. Ren bowed, and exited out of the room.

------------------------------------

"Akito-sama, we were thinking, that Nanoko should be spared in her sentence. She has been nothing but a puppet for the Lady Junko. Shouldn't Lady Junko take all responsibility, and let Nanoko free? She has committed no crime." A group of senior ladies came into Akito's quarters, to beg for Nanoko's freedom. They were some of the ones that sided with Junko while Akito was still out of favour. Now they were all coming back to beg favour with her.

"Shut up. I don't need you old hags complaining about this and that. Do you think that you have the authority to tell me what I should do? Then should I just give up my rights to rule this household to you people, since you obviously have so much better opinions for it." She was sick of hearing people begging for one or another, and seeing them all crawling back to seek, her favour was plain pathetic.

"No, Akito-sama, we didn't mean it……" One trembled. They used to bully her, and took pleasure in it. Now they're all begging. Just like fools, just like Nanoko.

"Of course you didn't mean it. Why would you say that? Listen, don't come crawling for favour just because I rule the household now. I know what you did, and I'm sure you take in heed in what you remember. My favour to you is not killing you, sparing all your old frail lives from torture. I can have all of you killed in a second, and no one shall question me. And you dare to challenge me. I am the head of the family, I have supreme rule. I do not need your stupidity in it. Get out before I decide to kill all of you!" She screamed, spit flying everywhere. Her frail body suddenly leaped up, and prepared itself in a fighting position.

All of the ladies were too frightened. Never has Ren or Shigure ran such a temper, even with all their powers. They just chimed "Yes, Akito-sama," and left the room.

"Stupid fools…" Akito rubbed her head. Dealing with all this stupidity was giving her a headache.

-------------------------------------

_March 15, 1910_

"I have decided on fit punishments. Since all of you have begged for Nanoko, I have decided that she shall suicide either by hanging herself, or drinking poison. As for Lady Junko, she shall be burned to death, for her unforgivable crime." She gestured the guards to bring out Lady Junko, and to be lead to her death.

Everyone was gossiping last night, wondering how those two ladies' lives would end. They were to witness one of them. It wasn't a pleasant sight, but for excitement indeed.

Everything was set up, and Lady Junko was brought out. She didn't look terrified of the idea of death, but merely disappointed. She gave no regrets as giving her final words, and looked determined and brave, even at her death.

She was brought and tied to a chair, and the flame was thrown into the hay. When the fire went up licking her, she didn't scream. She didn't' show one act of discomfort. Even when it should've burnt her, she didn't cry out. She merely stared ahead. Everyone admire her for that courage.

------------------------------------

"My lady Akito, there is a message for you." Her new favoured one came up with an envelop in his hand. There was the seal of her father. She opened it, and smiled. A small laughter came into her, and he stared at her, puzzled. She flung the letter at him, and he read it. He immediately dropped down to his knees.

"Congratulations, Your Grace."

-------------------------------------

Ren once again entered Akito's quarters. "How many times have I been in her room this week? So many life changing events occurred every time I go in.' she thought to herself.

"Welcome Ren. I was wondering, now that the trial is over, and you've proved your innocence, what are you going to do?" Akito addressed her in a pleasant voice, and in a polite manner. Ren was scared, when was the last time that Akito had been so nice to her?

"I will continue living in your lady's good graces, and---------" She heard a soft laughter coming out from

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. You were under the impression that I would give you a place to stay? I'm afraid not. I already have many ladies, and now that things have altered drastically, I have to send away more than half of the household. "She finally gave a smile that was content. Ren this time had to also smile.

"I would never bother my lady. But our good Lord Shigure has granted me twp houses, and some land. I would go live their, and might have the occasional pleasure coming back to visit. I will leave tomorrow, or day after tomorrow at the very latest. I will take my children and my ladies. Thank you for your concern about my welfare. I'm deeply touched. But I must go pack now. I will leave you alone now, my lady Akito." She gave the last smile, and went out the room in laughter

-------------------------------------

Everything is done. She has finally regained what was hers. With his sudden death, she felt so much pain on losing him .But he has lost him for so many years, that she couldn't say anything. It was like that it took awhile to register in her brain that she'll never see him again.

During the trial, she knew what had to be done. Even though with everyone begging her to spare Nanoko, since she obviously was a fool, she didn't. She let her suicide on her own; making it look like it was out of grief. She had to protect the family name; she couldn't let everybody in the kingdom know that the lord of one of the greatest family died because of a foolish lover and a jealous lady-in-waiting.

The trial is now over; everyone has received what they deserve. With Ren as the only exception. It was almost as if Shigure knew that someone was going to kill him, so he gave her two properties. Two houses and a plot of land! Did he really knew that he was going to die soon, so he had to leave whatever wealth he could to Ren to protect her? What was he thinking?

That didn't matter anymore. Nothing matters anymore. Ren is dismissed from the great Sohma Honke, and go to wherever she has a place to live. She couldn't take back the lands, so the little slut could live there with her two bastards. It would be the only gratitude that she shall show in her lifetime to Ren. It shall be her first act as a Dowager Duchess.

She would now rule in her son's name, until he is officially an adult. She would be leading one of the greatest families, and she tends to make the family only second to the royal family. Her plans, her ambitions for this family would finally come true. She would finally be the one in charge, the one that has the say in everything. She would no longer be in some shadow; she would live her title to the fullest. No one would dare to treat her like some stupid maid now.

It's the beginning of a new era.

* * *

_Author's notes (or simple blabbering...): This chapter is one of the longest that I'll write for a long long time. I thought about splitting it into half, but then I didn't know where to cut it. Plus, it'll make it harder to digest all the information, I think. Since all of them are connected with one another. _

_So...is anyone wanting to kill me for killing Shigure? If there is, you can find my address at my bio. But before that, I have to explain something. I didn't do it for the sake of randomness, or because I just felt like it. I have two reasons for it. First one is that his death can alter the two ladies positions, and that's where the long term story really starts. They need to fight it out, and I thought best way to do it is to have Akito back in power. That way, Ren would hate her even more, and enough to take revenge. Also, there's still some secrest hidden for this part of the plot, which would kind of wrap up Akito's section. Second reason, I don't know how to write him very well. If I needed something to make those two fight, why not just get rid of him? Its not like he did that much in the story. This section is more about the rivalry of Ren and Akito, and how it would extend into the other generations. _

_If you people feel satisfied with my explaination, let me continue. If not, well, give me a PM, or review and I'll prepare a coffin for myself.But let me finish this first. Anyways, there were some random people in here. The maids that were talking about stuff that made no sense was just people that like to gossip. You know, those kind that have their tonuges wagging all day long, but everything that they say is false, and more or less changed from the original facts. There's got to be people like these in such a huge household. Those old ladies, plus the messenger that I never named, are just examples of people sucking up to Akito. I mean, once Shigure dies, she is the centeral power of the family. Most people that want to continue with their flow of wealth should jump to her immediately. Why am I including all these examples? Since this event changes not only the two main character's lives, it also changes everyone else's within the household. When Akito dragged the whole household to the trial, it kind of became this whole public thing with everyone's opinions. _

_Those two poor ladies...Yes, I planned their fate like that as well. Although Junko was more or less thrown in when I needed an inspiration for my earlier chapters. And oh, in case anyone that couldn't remember who Junko is, refer back to Chapter IV. I know I haven't named her back then, but I did recall saying that she wasn't some random person that I just felt like sticking in. Are those two guilty though? That's for you to decide. Either way, they're both dead now._

_ Oh, in case you can't really tell what the last section of this chapter is, they're all Akito's thoughts. She's thinking all of that. I just didn't bother putting it in her POV, and mentioning that they were her thoughts. It was more or less a summary of the chapter, only voiced in her opinion. And what she said at the end, was absolutely correct. From now on, I believe there are only 4 chapters left. Unless I've forgotten something. This is more or less the part one of this section. The remaining 4 chapters cover about I dunno, 15 years. So expect lots of changes, and lots of time jumping. _

_Did anyone get surprised when Akito called herself Duchess? Its just that one of the shorter sections above, I mentioned something about Akito getting a letter, and the messenger saying 'Congratulations, Your Grace.' The letter was just saying that her father has just died, and she's suppose to take over his role now. Only Dukes/Duchesses have the prvilage of being called 'Your Grace.' _

_ Updates are irregular right now, but I will try to post two more chapters before July ends. Have a nice summer, and review please! _


	8. Part I Chapter VII

Disclaimer:

Current bank account balance: $0.00 (tells you a lot, doesn't it...)

Note: Do not have to read first part if not. Not necessary.

_

* * *

_

_May 23, 1910_

Today was the day of the ceremony of advancing Sohma Kaoru as Duke of Suffolk. Most people within the Sohma lands were excited. Especially the poor ones. Who knows what type of wealth would be flowing to their direction, when the nobles are so happy? But first, there has to a lot of chaos.

At the crack of dawn, everyone within the household was already hustling around, running here and there. Everything must be prepared for said ceremony. It was a huge event. But with big celebrations, there's bound to be a lot of confusion.

"Did you see those maids? They're suppose to get ready soon."

"Hey, where's the last batch of guards? They are needed…"

"Is there enough sake?"

"Oh dear, did anyone see the kimonos?"

Finally, everything is done. The ceremony has started.

Kaoru is standing at the head of the whole progression, wearing a kimono that has the Sohma's family crest. The kimono itself was black, and there's a dragon flying around it.

Behind him, there's Akito. She was wearing a kimono that's black, with the family symbol as well. Her kimono was decorated like her son's, except in a more feminine style, and the dragons were silver. Her hair was set up, for this special occasion. It was done in a pattern, and the hairpin is the Kanoko Dome. The shape was butterflies instead a round domed shape, and there were all sorts of semi-precious stones.

Beside Akito, was Kisa, Kaoru's sister and heir. She was wearing a kimono that was less elaborate than both of them. It was a black one, but the patterns were far simpler. Same with her jewellery. Her hairpin was mostly blue, with some silver butterflies decorating it.

After them, came the courtiers, and advisors of the duke. Then some ladies and certain members of the household were allowed. The rest just made sure that the ceremony runs smoothly.

Once up the platform, there is someone reading from a long sheet of paper. On Kaoru's titles, his duties, etc. etc. Most people didn't even bother to the words, and just stared ahead, at the magnificent wealth. Akito and Kisa stood on each side of Kaoru.

The droning finally finished, and it was time for the entertainments. Dancers came up and started moving gracefully, musicians striking their instruments. Colours and bodies were swirling gracefully. Flashes of green, blue, purple, pink, red, yellow, orange could be seen. The music carried everyone's sorrows away.

Akito was staring ahead. The ceremony has been successful. One thing for sure, they had wasted a lot of money. But it was worth it, letting everyone know who the true master is. She knows that everyone will love her for today, but they'll turn their backs if you don't give them an image, saying that you'll protect them, and make them rich. It was not easy.

She turned her head, and caught Ren staring at her. Ren's glare was full of hatred. She smiled. Another reason why she's so happy. Everyone has been cheering for Kaoru, all shouting 'God bless you' to her. No one was paying anymore attention to Ren, and her two bastards. They're of the past. She smiled, and felt very tempted to creep to Ren's ear, and whisper, 'You want to fight back, don't you? Don't you wish that this was all yours?'

Ren watched Akito's ghost of a smile, hatred burning within her. This was supposed to be all hers, all hers. She was suppose to enjoy that honour as Dowager Duchess, and it was suppose to be her son that's the center of attention. Instead, she was cramped with another 20 ladies, at some stupid table. Damn them and all of their high pitched annoying voices. Oh, how she longed for those old days.

'Listen, Akito. I will get back. I will not sit and admit defeat. Just you watch. Someday, if not me or my sons, my bloodline will come back and revenge to all of you. All of the Sohmas!' She swore under her breath, and swallowed her pride. Her day will come, she knows it. She just has to be patient.

-------------------------------------

_December 18, 1913_

"And so, in conclusion, have everything set up in case of said storm. Financial matters can be observed later. Everyone is dismissed." Akito watched as all the men filed out of her main room.

It's been over 3 years since she has started her duties as a Duke for her son. Still receiving training, he is still stuck with his tutors. She has been making all decisions for her son. It has been a very stressful job, with everyone yelling nonsense at her all the time. Some complaint of this tenant, a petty thief found over here, some land has been stolen; someone's wife has committed adultery. She has to look at all this stuff, in addition to advice the royal family. It is so tiring and annoying sometimes.

As for Kisa, his heir has been located at another house. As Duke, Kaoru has to be with his mother at all times. But Kisa is spared from all those burdens, and is allowed to live somewhere else. Her daughter would come and visit her next week, and she'll take a look at her education.

She sighed as she called for one of her maids to grab her some tea, and then she would continue with her paperwork. Ever since taking on this burden, the household didn't need have half as many people, since there was no one to entertain. Many of them tried continue staying, and those arguments would eventually have to be settled as well. She was not up for such a task right now.

"Your Grace, Yoshiro wants to see you." A maid announced respectfully.

"Tell him to come in…" Her voice has gotten a lot more relaxed, and by the tones of it, she sounds pleased that he has arrived.

"Good afternoon, Your Grace. I always find it soothing before your presence, and yet fearful, since you are a goddess." He bowed lowly before her, and she managed the tiniest of smiles.

Yoshiro, the man that has cleaved to her after Shigure's death, has become her most trusted advisor. He knows many secrets, and does a lot of 'odd jobs' for Akito, and is her favourite. Just like Junko in the past, but a lot more powerful, since he could play in politics and just the household quarrel.

"And good afternoon to you. You are becoming a very well known person, due to your sweet tongue. I daresay that most of your honours, you have gotten them with your words, not your abilities." She scolded him, but he could see through her. She was mocking him.

"Oh, but Your Grace, indeed it is true. You are like a goddess, and all my honours have been won through your commands. Are you trying to admit that you're falling for my words? I am wounded at such a thought" He decided to play with her, and looked hurt. He placed his hand at where his heart is.

Light laughter filled the room, as Akito motioned for him to sit down. He allowed a smile to escape, before talking about business.

"So as usual, nothing is happening, right?" She asked casually.

"Nothing more than usual. Everything there is going well, and it is rather dull. I assure, all my spies have sworn their lives to you, that nothing is happening, and nothing will happen for a long while." He looked serious.

"Of course, and your other business?" She looked at him, waiting for an answer. He pulled out several pieces of paper, and handed it to her.

"See for yourself, Lady Akito. These are their demands for a betrothal. I would think that it is an insult that I didn't even bother to talk with them." He said something else, but Akito's eyes were already absorbed by the words on the paper.

"What…What do they think they are? My son is a Duke, the Sohmas is one of the greatest families in the kingdom, and they want requirements such as these ones? They want us to not merge their lands, and to give their daughter said freedom, and the right to be her own free person. Along with such a small dowry! This isn't even an insult! Its plain ignorance. Just because he is a minor, and hasn't established his title as Duke for very long, it doesn't allow them to play with us like this. I will die before anyone will agree to these said demands!" The papers in her hand were tightly grasped, and it was getting really crinkled. Her knuckles were already white, her face full of colours. Her breath going shallower, raspier again.

"My lady, are you alright?" Yoshiro rushed forward to aid Akito, but she pushed him away.

"What shall I do? What can I do? These fools, what do they think they are? They make demands with us! That is such a joke, that all their dignity shall be lost if this gets out." She was muttering to herself, eyes suspicious, and her head doing calculations. Her head suddenly snapped up.

"Yoshiro! Go to the Takeda family once again, and tell them that if they don't agree to the terms that I have made, there will be a war. And tell them that it is foolish fighting a family such as the Sohmas. Go immediately. Those fools will be sorry. Take a small portion of our soldiers with you. I do not want them mocking us for saying that we have no power."

"Of course, my lady Akito. At once." And he slipped out of the room, leaving Akito with a fresh headache, and a determination to break down the family.

------------------------------------

_January 4, 1914_

"See, my lord. Just as I had predicted. If you are seeking an alliance with Akito, she will want to take over your family. If you don't prepare yourself, she will either do it by marriage, or force. Either way, she will end up taking over everything that the Takeda family has worked so hard for, and calls it as the Sohma's grace." Ren was talking smoothly to the Earl of Pembroke, trying to get him to change his mind.

The earl was thinking, trying to see if there was any truth with what Ren had said. It was true that Akito has felt insulted at their demands, just as Ren told him she would. But what could he do, for the Sohmas were such a powerful family? They could just ask for the marriage through the royal family, and there's no way that the Takeda family could back off. And all that the family has been working for generations!

"My lord, I can see what you are troubled by. You are worried that you have no power to protect the family's future, since they have connections with the royal family." Ren started, and the earl stared back at her in amazement. How did she know?

"Oh, I can only imagine why you would be like this. I have served under Akito before, and everyone knows of her ambitious ways and her strong will. She is willing to do anything to meet her goals, including some less honourable things that I won't mention. Do not fear. I have a plan for you, my lord." She paused for a second to take a sip of tea, and the earl stared at her eagerly, waiting for more.

"All you need to do is find someone good enough for your daughter to marry. Not someone's ranks that might as be the same as your family's, for they will take away your land. You should find someone that is well learnt, and is ambitious to help you advance the family further. I can assure you, my son would be---"

He quietly slammed the table, suddenly understanding why Kimaru Ren would care for his family. It was for her own ambitions! She was just like Akito!

"Thank you for your kindness and concern in the Takeda family. We are forever indebt to you. However, I think as the head of the family, and earl of Pembroke, I am sure that I can find another male suitable for my daughter. Here is the reward that I had promised you." He tossed her a heavy sack of gold, and then motioned for a servant to come fourth.

"Please lead Lady Ren out of the house. She needs to leave now. Thank you. I hope to see you soon again. God bless you." Then his servant came upon her, and he left the sitting room.

Knowing that she lost, she took the sack of gold, and walked out.

-------------------------------------

_January 5, 1914_

"Where is Eiko? I want my lunch now!" A young boy of 8 with black hair, and coal black eyes, was walking in circles within a tiny garden. He has been hollering for 15 minutes, but the servants only stared at him with pity, or told him that they haven't seen her yet.

"Finally, I found you. Where is my lunch, I am so hungry!" Hikaru asked, looking eagerly at the young maid for his food.

"Sorry, Master. Have to wait for the food. Go wait in your room; I'll deliver to you once it's made. Get out of here now. You're bothering us." She replied in a tone that was definitely less than polite, and brushed him away. He was left alone in the kitchen, since Eiko walked out again. He stared longingly, and went back to his room.

Almost an hour has past, and finally Eiko showed up with whatever should have been his lunch, slamming it in front of him. It consisted of a tiny bowl of rice, some miso soup, and some shrivelled up vegetables. Masao's eyes grew twice their size, and he tried stopping the maid before she walked away.

"Eiko! Why is my food like this?" He stared sadly at her, but she didn't feel pity for him. She just gave him a blank stare, than left the room. He wanted to throw a fit, but what could he do. Tears choked him, and he started to eat his lunch quietly, sniffing the whole time.

Ren entered her son's room. The meeting had not gone like she had wanted to. However, she did have to laugh at that stupid fool of an earl. Took him long enough to realize why she was helping him in the first place.

She noticed her son hunched in a corner, and spoke sharply to him. "What are you doing, moping in a corner? You should hold dignity for yourself!" The voice scared Masao, and he looked up.

"Mother! Why are we living like this? Why? We used to have a good life, with servants all helping us! Why am I living a life like this now, being insulted, and everyone acted as if we barely exist! Eiko used to be so kind, now she's all rude. Look at what she gave me for lunch, and she just delivered it. It's already all cold! Mother!" He shouted, while tears poured down his face. He didn't care anymore, about how those lectures his mother gave him about being graceful and untouchable. He didn't care.

Ren took a look at what her son was pointing to, and wanted to rip off that stupid Eiko's head. Those fools. They used to hang onto every work that she said, and now none of them bothered to stay to serve her. She will make them pay! Once she can make an alliance, she will make everyone remember who she is.

"Come here, Masao. Come, don't cry now." She held out her arms, and the little child ran into her arms. She grimaced at the weight of her son, how heavy was he? How disturbing. It's all for the future, she assured herself, think about the future.

"Listen, it's not their fault. It's your father's fault. No, it isn't. There was a woman controlling your father that forced him to give everything to her. Now her son sits in the place that you should be sitting at, and has told people to be disrespectful like that. If they didn't, we would die. They're trying to save us." He stopped crying, and hanged on to every word that she was saying, coaxing him. Ren was surprised at herself, how did she come up with such gentleness?

"Anyways, the only way to make sure that they will be loyal, and not fear for their lives again, is to defeat that woman. Listen, we will wait now. But once you're old enough, you must go back to where we came from, to defeat your evil brother that's sitting at your place right now. He is a monster that's harming everyone, and everyone wants you to go back. But you must be patient."

He nodded eagerly, and said "Of course mother. I must save the people from an evil monster."

"Yes dear, you must. He is eating up everyone that he could get his eyes on, and he is the reason why we're living like this. Remember, be patient. Once you've grown, and have gathered enough power, you can go and defeat him. You will get the respect that you'll deserve, and save everyone. Can you do that?" She gave him a questioning word, and another nod.

"Of course, I will. I shall take care in my studies, so that I can someday defeat this monster. I will defeat him, and restore everyone back to its proper nature. I will." His eyes were no longer filled with tears, nor were they filled with that enchantment. It was filled with anger, a need to dominate, blood thirsty. It gave all promise of wanting to go fight and get what he should deserve.

"Good. Remember, be patient. Your day will come. Good." Ren murmured, although it was to assure herself more than her son.

-------------------------------------

_January 7, 1914_

"Good morning, my lord. I am glad to see you in such good health." Yoshiro smiled at the earl that was sitting at the center of the hall.

"And good to see you as well. How are His Grace and Her Grace? Are they in good health as well?" The earl smiled politely, although knowing that the arguments will begin soon.

"Of course they are. And they thank you for caring so much. My Lady Akito sends her blessing for the whole Takeda family, and wishes it to be well. She believes that it can blossom into something wonderful, and serve our empire? Do you think so?"

"I thank Lady Akito for her concern, and it is also my wish to see the Takeda family blossom."

"We all know that. But can you right now? You are rather losing funds, and your earldom has less land and importance these days now, you think not? Why not go seek an alliance with a family that can protect you?" Already down to business. The earl was taken back. He never knew that Yoshiro was so quick, and so grave for these matters. He usually played with words.

"And we are seeking for one. I thank the lady Akito for such precious advice, but why is she interested in what alliance that we make?" He hopes that they wouldn't go to the topic so soon. There was only one way out of it.

"That is why we're here. To help you. The Sohma family is more than enough to support your earldom, and your family. Now that we have also extended ourselves in the business world so much more quickly, you cannot find a better alliance. Why not consider it?" Yoshiro gave a small smile, gazing at the earl like a hawk gazing at its next meal.

"We would be delighted. It is just that for an alliance, it must mean marriage. And we have already made terms. As long as Her Grace is able to follow such terms, the alliance will be made." The earl gave an answer of something in between. Thank god.

"And an alliance with Kimaru Ren is going to help you?" His eyes went deadly cold. Like ice. The earl paled immediately.

"We….we never thought about that? What gave you such a notion?" The earl tried waving it off, but it was no use.

"I know what I know. Does it matter? So, you think an alliance is with a failed family is going to work? Do you think that Kimaru Ren and her bastards are going to help you advance the Takeda family? Or are you so stupid, that you never notice that they were just using whatever influential powers you have?" The earl was too shocked, that he only stuttered. Yoshiro got bored.

"Well than, I take it as that there's no point in this conversation anymore. I have come strictly out of business, and since you do not need our protection, than I'm leaving. And oh, here's a letter that Her Grace wanted to give to you. Consider as a sign of gratitude." His words were deathly, but his smile was charming. He carelessly dropped the letter, and left he room.

-------------------------------------

_February 15, 1914 _

Sohma Kaoru was scared. His mother, commander of all things, was watching him take his lessons. There was going to be a painful lecture afterwards.

"Excuse me, Your Grace? Your Grace?" His tutor broke his train of thoughts, and he felt his mother's eyes boring through him. He gulped.

"Yes?" He asked in a squeaky voice, hoping that his mother hadn't paid attention, or became nicer.

"Stop. Kaoru." No such luck. Might as well get it over with.

"Your Grace, Yoshiro has important business that he wants to see you right now. I am sorry, but…" Kaoru thanked the gods. Thank god Yoshiro came back. He's the only one that could save him from such long tiring gruesome lessons. Why couldn't he stay near the Honke all the time?

Kaoru walked up quietly, but his mother's voice came. "Don't' leave. It's time you take notice of your lands."

"Yes, ma'am." He stood beside her politely, and paste a smile on his face. On the inside, he was fuming. Couldn't he be released, just for an hour? It's not like he cares about what business decision that they make, or how many men the send to help with some sort of disaster.

Yoshiro rushed in without anyone telling him to, and dropped down to his knees.

"Your Grace. I have come with urgent news. I am sorry to trouble you with such news, but the Takeda family is not willing. They will not bend. Furthermore, to my spies' reports, they might be making an alliance with Kimaru Ren."

Kaoru watched as his mother's elegant and mysterious features twisted, and morph into something that was ugly. Like an old witch. He gulped. The fury of his mother, what a storm it will ring.

"He is a fool! I swear, he is mad. Not an alliance with us, but one with someone as weak as Ren! Does he plan to open a harem? Why would he want Ren with him? Is that bitch starting her lustful ways again? And I thought I had been so kind to spare her! Is the earl mad? Why would he want someone like Ren? I can give him much more, and he chooses her? And I thought your spies assured you nothing was brewing down at where the bitch is living?"

"I'm sorry, Your Grace, it is just that, I heard about it myself. All the spies indeed didn't know what Ren was planning. Kill me; I am the one that has not completed the duty."

"Kill you, kill you? All the blood in the world won't help. You think of yourself so highly? I can take your head down as easily as I have given you everything! Of course you should be blamed, who else should take it for you? And I think that I should take care of Ren's business from now on. I can see who is capable, and how is not."

"Yes, Your Grace, I'm sorry to fail you." He was not pleased with such arrangements, but he didn't dare argue. Even though he was so favoured, she was the master. HE had to not overachieve himself. Enemies were already plotting everywhere.

"Did you give him the letter?" She spoke coldly. Kaoru stared at amazement. So this was how his mother deals with people, and his subjects. He had a sudden fascination; he wanted to scream like this someday as well.

"Yes, Your Grace. I did not fail you in that." He continued looking at the ground, hoping that her anger should simmer down soon.

"If you did, than I would kill you this instant. Anyways, the promises that I make are not empty. We will declare war on them, once the weather is much warmer. Assemble all the men, and train them. Thank god that you had came up with some idea to train them all the time, even though nothing went on."

"Of course, my lady."

"Send them an official document later. We will be declaring war on the Earl of Pembroke, and the Takeda family."

* * *

_Author's rambling corner: Sorry...umm...for not updating sooner. Yeah, not much else to say, other than that there's some sort of stuff brewing for both parties. And now a kid is invovled as well. He will play a large role later. Keep in mind about how he reacts to Ren's statements, and what environment changes he went through. Other than that, not much to say this time. Thank you, people._

_Oh, some useless knowledge I found on wikipedia about the people's clothing in the ceremony. Like the hairstyles, I got it from there._

Kanoko Dome- domed shaped hairstyle with heavily jewelled accessories. Could be gold, silver, coral, jade, etc. General shape is round, but butterflies are rather popular as well. 

_The seasonal 'theme' for May was blue and silver butterflies. _

_ Finally, the ceremony, I totally made it up. Its just a little transitional piece, and with some details showered here and there. Trust me, in real life, there would be nothing like that. But still, why not make some stuff out of it?_

_Next update: No idea. Busy schedule. School is over on Aug. 9. Still so many days away.-sobs-_


	9. Part I Chapter VIII

Hello, everyone. Welcome back. Now, I have an extra long chapter for you people. I guess I just felt like it. Okay, stop the ramblings now. I'll save that for later.

Disclaimer: Sorry, don't own it.

* * *

Chapter VIII

_May 4, 1914_

"Oh, dear lord. She is serious. What should we do?" The earl was mumbling to himself, wondering how he should save his family. The wrath of Akito couldn't be taken on lightly, since it can harm everyone that she wishes, and all the innocent that got dragged into the mess.

"My lord, if the message does have any truth to it, then you must leave immediately. Or at least assemble an army. It won't take her that long to come here."

"Get everyone that you can find within our lands to protect the borders! And send Miko away for now. She must not be captured." The earl couldn't think of anything better than that. It'll be a brutal fight, but even if they lose, he wasn't going to let them take the Takeda family's lands.

"At once, my lord." Then the messenger disappeared.

-------------------------------------

_May 13, 1914_

"I will lead the army myself." Akito declared. Everyone looked shocked.

"You can't go, Your Grace. Who is going to look after everything? What if you die? What will happen to the great Sohma family, and everything that you worked so hard for?" They all pleaded, not wanting her to go.

"Kaoru should start his governing, and he will be aided by all you people. I have faith in you." All of them looked pleased; it was the first time that Akito had ever complimented them.

"And I want to crush these pests personally. For degrading our family like that, and their disloyalty to the empire." Her eyes narrow, her voice tight. They all gulped. Guess it had nothing to do with her son or them. In reality, she just wanted to acknowledge that she was the supreme ruler, and that everyone must bow down to her demands.

"Of course. They will not stand a chance against you, my lady."

"I thought so." A ghost of a smile appeared on her face.

-------------------------------------

_May 17, 1914_

The men from the Sohmas were all strong, all ruled and trained with an iron fist. Yoshiro has done his job well. The soldier were all ready, all willing to destroy the Takeda family, and were filled with joy when Akito announced that she would personally go and crush those people. They all cheered their will stronger than ever.

Day after day they marched, not disturbing anyone in the common areas. Soon, they were close to the earl's lands, and they settled.

"Listen, we will soon split into two groups. One will continue going forth, as we had originally planned. But in order for a victory, we must trap them. I know that the earl is going to keep his south gates closed, since that is the direction that we are heading towards. Sp, we will attack from the north." Akito started.

"How will we do that? And how do you know that he will keep his northern gates opened?" A soldier near the front shouted at the Dowager Duchess. Everyone agreed with him.

"Because he is a fool. He thinks that we're all going to attack at the south, and he will have everyone defend over there. It will take us a long time to break the gates, and by that time, he would've escaped. He needs to keep one of the gates opened. That fool fears for his life, I know it." Everyone believed her, and was proud of her thinking.

"So we will split into two groups. The group that will continue the route that we have discussed before coming out would be lead by Nobu. I will lead the larger group to the northern gates. That means, Nobu, your group will attack 7 days later. It will take us 8 days to reach there, and I assume that the earl would be already planning his escape once you start attacking. Then we will stop him from behind, and he would be trapped in his own lands." Everyone was impressed with what Akito could come up with. She was a true leader.

"Yoshiro, please divide into two groups. I would need a larger group, with stronger people. The ones that Nobu are leading are more or less a show for the earl." After saying that, she left and went back to her tent.

-------------------------------------

_May 12, 1914_

Ren was pacing around, like the old days. She knows that Akito was going to attack soon, from knowing her too well. She always would want to show who is the ruler, who is the one with ultimate power. And if she knows, that lady always has a plan. She will not go in defeat.

'Then I must win her. I must get the earl's trust, and form an alliance with him. Then I can truly harbour the power to defeat her.'

She remembered the gossip, about when they were going to attack. And then she remembered how the earl acted. She knew that he was a weak fool. She got up to her feet, and decided to visit him again.

------------------------------------

_May 19, 1914_

The earl looked puzzled. Why would Ren want to help him again? Didn't he insult her last time? Why was she still so willing to come back?

He put on a cruel voice, one that he could try to do, and asked "Why are you here this time, Lady Ren? I have already told you, I am not interested with whatever deal that you proposed to me last time."

Ren smiled. "Oh, my lord, I came out of the goodness of my heart. I know how cruel the Dowager Duchess can be, and I wish to help you. I have suffered enough, I do not need another." She put on that sickly sweet voice that she uses for entertaining prey. Sure enough, the fool did fall for it.

"Eh? Sufferings? What could a woman do?" He tried to keep his mask on, but Ren could see through that façade, he was scared. He still looked suspicious of her though.

"Oh, my lord, do not underestimate her. Even the former Marquis, has fallen because of her. And he was a brilliant man." She gushed, and appeared innocent. Now the old fool just looked perverted.

"Fallen? Didn't he die of the plague, or some other dreadful disease?" He smiled.

"My lord, I know how Lady Akito works. She will have a plan to attack you. You must leave your northern gates well guarded. She will have a sneak attack, those are her specialties. That is why everyone falls in the end; she always does it in the darker ways." Her voice sounded more serious now.

"Why should I listen to an advice of a woman, and one like you? No matter what you do, I know that you are only trying to get me on your side for your own greed. You are a self-seeking woman, and I am not that much of a fool, to aid you." Ren wanted to laugh out loud, at that second. He already fell into her trap, and he was telling her that she was the fool.

"Because that is what she will do. She will trap you within your own land, which is the best way. You cannot survive in here forever, you will have to surrender. That is her way." Ren tried to convince him again, but he laughed this time.

"The Dowager Duchess, a brilliant person in war? That is impossible; she is nothing but a woman,"

"But she will do that. And if she does, you will surrender, and she will once again prove that she is better, and force you with an alliance. And in the end, take away your lands."

"Never. She can't do that. Trust me. I have a plan. And how can she do it anyways?"

"Since someone has already fallen into her trap before, trust me, you must listen to me. Or else you would end up dead, like the Marquis!" His expression changed.

"Dead? You mean, he is…." Ren never bothered giving him an answer. She just left.

-------------------------------------

_May 25, 1914_

It is time for them to attack. The group in the southern end were already attacking, with her calculations. The spies that she sent said that people were already getting uneasy, and that they wanted to leave. Akito smiled, and assembled everyone.

"We are now here to destroy the evil. Get ready." She jumped on her horse, and sped away with generals, soldiers behind her.

They walked and attacked easily. There were only few dozens of men on guard, and they were all amateurs. They were drinking, and certainly didn't expect any attacks, and with such a huge army. Those men tried scrambling for help, but couldn't. In the end, they just surrendered.

Akito led her men, and marched to the earl's place. Everywhere, people were cheering at them, yet scared. They wonder if they're going to start a huge murdering spree.

-------------------------------------

_May 26, 1914_

"So we are utterly defeated." The earl stated flatly.  
"Yes, we're sorry, my lord. They just attacked from the north, and it was a surprise attack. We put all our forces in the southern gates, and just neglected the north. Guess the Dowager Duchess planned at the back. It didn't even take much, and now everyone is demanding you to surrender, and to create that alliance that the Sohmas want, and that we need." The messenger replied.

"Damn…" He waved the messenger away, and remembered Ren's words. '_You must guard the northern gates. She will trap you in your own lands.__'_

Who would've guessed that a woman could be so brilliant, and that she would know what Akito has exactly done to him. He decided to summon Ren, and to see if he could get out of his alliance, by any means.

-------------------------------------

_May 27, 1914_

"You wish to see me, my lord?" Ren bowed before him.

"Yes…You were correct. I should've taken your advice. But I didn't, instead, I---" While he was launching himself in mourning, Ren said "Yes, you said they were advice of a woman, that it shouldn't be trusted. So, why do you need me now? To say that you were wrong in not believing me?"

"Yes. I am afraid so. I can't have the Sohmas ruling the Takeda's that is not proper. Is there any way that I can wheedle ourselves out of this mess?" He practically was seeking for her brains now, and it was only a few weeks ago when he scoffed and disrespect her.

"Sorry. I cannot help. If you did not trust me, I can't see why you would now. I refuse to help someone like that. You can solve your own problems, since I am only a woman. I cannot be useful in anything like this."

"But….but…I'll make an offer with you." God, he is that desperate.

"And what would you give me?" Ren bargained.

"The marriage of my daughter to your son. If you can help me solve that problem, making sure that the Sohma's won't take over our lands, I would let you do that. I would also allow you to make decisions." He stated.

"I don't know…." Ren said. She had to play harder to get, she had to. She needed more advantages.

"You, you can have supreme power over anyone except me then." He blurted out. She smirked at him, and nodded. How pathetic can he get?

"I will tell you how to get rid of Sohma Akito ruling your land. There is no way. However" She held up her hand before he interrupted her, and continued.

"I have someone that can, how do you say it, let Kaoru 'lose' his power. Once that happens, there is no need for that alliance anymore. I can assure that Akito will want to break it personally. Just do as they say right now. As long as those two don't marry, they can't do a thing to you. However, I want you to help me." She bargained once again.

"Of course, Lady Ren. Your wish is my command."

Ren smiled, she was getting power again. And this time, she will put it into excellent use.

-------------------------------------

_July 10, 1914_  
Two months later, and the earl still refused to surrender. That stubborn fool. But it won't be too long now. How long can he stay trapped in his own lands? The crops are coming in soon, and people would need to go back out onto the fields. He is surely not that much of a fool to let all that go to waste.

Akito gazed at her army, and the Sohma standard from her tent. She has stayed there since that attack, and they're planning to manage these lands soon. She knows that the earl will surrender properly, and that she will get the marriage for her son. No should've dared to cross her path in the first place. That damn fool should've paid.

"Your Grace, there is a messenger coming out of the earl's home. He is carrying a tiny white flag. We have won. The messenger should be over soon."

Took you long enough time, bastard. I will show you who is master. She nodded, and dismissed the messenger. She sat up, making sure that she was in an elegant pose.

-------------------------------------

"Your Grace, Lady Akito, here is a token from my lord. He is sorry for any expenses that you have to pay for your trip. He wishes to invite you to his humble home for making up the loss to you. And he will submit into any commands that you have." The messenger from Pembroke said smoothly.

"Anything? Your master must be quick. Or did you make up the message yourself?" Her eyebrow rose, her mouth in a smirk.

"In his own words, my lady. He is a puppy, one waiting for you command to teach him, and to educate him until he can become a loyal dog." The messenger assured with his life.

"Very well. Tell him to bring his head for me, and I will spare everyone from my wrath." She looked dead serious, and the messenger gulped. He didn't want to be the person that is in between all this rivalry. Akito laughed.

"Guess I could tell how sincere he is. Lead me my puppy that needs to be educated, if he is that eager."

-------------------------------------

"Welcome, Your Grace, to my most humble home. I hope you can find a home with us. And I am your most loyal servant." He bowed before Akito, lowly. She smiled, and walked confidently to the center space. He merely smiled, and she gestured him, and Yoshiro to sit down.

Pembroke wanted to squeeze Akito's neck, choking the life out of her. It was either him or her dead. He has already endure every insult that would be coming his way, and has reduced himself to a puppy. But that Akito allowed Yoshiro to sit down, at the same position, as if he carried a ranking as an earl as well. Is she trying to say that a lowly dark merchant is a better servant for her?

"I am sure I can find many things at your place, my dear one. I heard that you wanted to be educated. How can I teach you? You have ignored all my lessons, and have exhausted all my patience. I cannot live with such a puppy." He couldn't' believe it. She was actually referring him as a puppy. Those were just words of honey, but she actually is throwing them out so casually, as if to ruin him on purpose.

"I am sorry. A puppy is eager, and often forgets of his place. And this puppy that you have here is no exception. I hope that you can take him in again, for he could grow to be your most loyal servant in the end." He spoke humbly, and looked down.

He heard laughter escaped from her, but he dared not look up. Someday, using Ren, he will have her pay back. All those things that he has to suffer now, she will suffer someday. He will humble her, and make her know that a woman is not to overreach herself.

"A loyal servant? I do not think so. For all I know, the training that I give to the puppy, could be harmful for me. What if he bites back one day, causing me to death? I will not take in a puppy like that. I'd rather have no puppy at all." This was where she wanted him to make all his promises. Well, he will.

"But this puppy is already in your command. Why should the puppy harm you, when he is already in your hands? You have already decided his fate for him, how can he do anything but to serve you, like a dog?"

"And how will I know that the puppy is going to be loyal? Look up at me and speak, I do not want your eyes hiding any secrets." He did, gazing into the darkest wells he has ever seen. No emotion betrayed from his eyes.

"Since the puppy will bring you gifts, and whatever prey that he catches, will always come to his master first. He has been trained to do that. And he will make off-springs, more puppies that can protect Your Grace."

"Is that an offer?" She asked, her mouth now twitching into an amused smile. It always always fails to amaze him, how does she manipulate her emotions so well. She could be mad, and then happy, then depressed, then energetic. And her eyes always only betray harshness, power, and a master.

"No, it is a fact. Puppies have already been trained like that, ever since they were born. It is the only way that they know how to survive."

She threw her head back and laughed. "Very well, I shall take pity in this puppy. You have convinced me, but remember, I do not tolerate failures. I will only give the puppy one chance." Her voice flipped back to a serious manner.

"Who can forget about Your Grace? You are never far from our thoughts, you are a god, gracing your favours, and making the world better. How dare anyone forget about you?" She laughed once again, and walked out of the room, with Yoshiro behind her.

"Damn you, Akito. I will never forget, since I will pay you back. With so much more than that you have graced us with." His voice was filled with venom.

-------------------------------------

"Congratulations, Your Grace. That earl should know his place now, that he is only a puppy. A puppy! You have certainly humbled him, to make sure that he'll never surpass you, or challenge to your authority. You are certainly the best of the best; you know how to handle all of us." Yoshiro said, while walking behind Akito.

"And you certainly must've felt happy. I had taken the opportunity to disgrace one of your enemies in front of you. I have heard about your business transactions. Do not fool me." Akito turned and smiled at him, but her voice was still commanding.

"I'm sorry. I must've forgotten. I do not want my personal affairs to ruin my master's plans. I must always serve my master first, before myself. I never forget that. I have not worked for my own business after I realized what my master wanted. I always work for my master." His voice was faked into sadness, wanting Akito to pity him.

"And to lower yourself like a dog? That is not needed. I understand your loyalty. But every time I think about that wretched bitch, I always boil up. Don't worry; you would never be lowered to their level. I am only worried if Ren made an alliance with the earl again. He isn't the type to be this weak. I'm sure that someone taught him to say all that. And whoever it is, that person must know me very well." Her eyes now flashed, she was worried. Yoshiro chuckled to himself, who would've guessed, that the great Lady Akito could be scared.

"My spies have worked well. I'm sure that nothing should be happening. Besides, your thoughts are holy. How can someone as low as Ren know them?" He assured her, but she didn't buy it.

"Maybe it was your spies that made me worry about Ren in the first place? Never mind, I'm tired right now. When that fool wants to continue negotiating for the treaty, tell me." She dismissed him, and walked to her guest room with her maid. He stared, and then went off to some other place.

-------------------------------------

_June 28, 1915_

The treaty went well. The earl agreed to everything that Akito wanted, and gave so much more than what everyone came for. She has stayed for almost a year, knowing the lands, and how they managed the Takeda family. By the time that the official treaty was made, everyone already recognized Akito as their leader. Pembroke was not pleased.

"All these idiots cheering for her? How does she attract all these people? Isn't she just a woman? How is she so beloved?" He gritted his teeth, whenever hearing someone mentioning, or praising Akito. She was a unique person, he had to grudgingly admit, but why was she always treated as if she was the best mortal on earth?

"Do not worry. That will make everything better, if I set the plan into motion. Akito will be forgotten, and everyone will remember your name." Ren whispered to him.

-------------------------------------

_August 2, 1915_

"Victory is ours! I have found you a bride, my son. Get ready, and I hope that you have been doing well in your studies. I shall retire to one of our summer homes soon, and you can rule the Honke by yourself. You are almost of age to marry, and to take on full responsibility of our lands. And once you have married, do not forget to merge the Takeda family's lands with ours. We are to be the greatest families ever, if it works properly. This shall always stay in your head." Akito lectured her son.

"Of course, my lady mother. I will never forget all your lessons that you have wasted on me. You will not be disappointed. "

"Then get ready. Your marriage will take place when you're 21. Don't act like some fool anymore. "She left.

Kaoru was bowing politely, but he stood up and growled after she left. He is sick of his mother always lecturing him about doing one thing or another. She doesn't even care about him; all she does wants everyone remembering who the Sohmas are. More specially, who she is. He's always a puppet.

Like he actually made any decisions when she left. That was just some stupid act to fool everyone, and saying that their future lord is a kind good person that will bring peace and end poverty for everyone. In reality, the advisors kept sending secret messages to Akito, listened to what she had to say, then bring it up in their meetings. Since they were so much more experienced, he had to listen to them. He is sick of listening to his mother.

He couldn't wait till she dies. Then he would be truly free of her shadow.

-------------------------------------

_November 15, 1915_

Hikaru walked around, impatient. He's been sick of everyone treating him badly, even though his mother told him the story about his wicked brother. He will defeat them, he promises himself, but it's so hard being patient. He couldn't stand being needy, pretending all the time. It's too difficult, and he's breaking.

"Where is Eiko? Where is the woman?" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He banged the doors to the Eiko's quarters. No one answered, but he could see a shadow, doing something inside that room.

"Listen, if you don't come out, I'll come in myself." He growled and threatened, although it has no effect on the woman. He continued banging the door, until it was almost opened.

The door finally rolled, when everything was almost silent again. Eiko stepped out lazily, and asked while yawning "What do you want, Master?" He almost wanted to hit her.

"That's all you can say? When I ask for you, you don't even bother coming out when I ask you to. You might as well wait till I'm dead then!" He said, huffing and puffing.

"Geez. I drank a lot last night, you know, hangovers. Gosh, make it quick. The light is killing me. God, I have to go back in soon." She was moaning, and shaking her head. That was the last straw for him.

"Listen. I am your master, as you called. So you'll show me some respect. I want to go out in the town, and I want you to accompany me immediately. Do not forget your place, Eiko." He screeched, but the woman only laughed. She crouched down, until she was at his eye level.

"What place? Master, you should be glad that I have been calling you master, or serving you. You're nothing but a bastard, and your mother is a whore. I could've been rich, but I took the sympathy in looking after you. You are the one that should show respect and be thankful. Little boy. Now, I'm going back to sleep." She stood back up, and turned. However, she couldn't move.

"What did you say? What did you say?" He wasn't strong, but the grip that he had, was killing Eiko. She was sick of this little midget's complaints, and that she had to work her ass off.

She pushed him, and flings him to the ground.

"Do not mess with me. Get out of my sight." Then the door slammed shut.

-------------------------------------

Hikaru did the only thing that he knew. He ran to his mother. He complained, tears flowing out of his eyes. Ren got impatient with her older son. Why can't he keep his composure? If the Takeda family knew that, they would never agree to that marriage.

She smiled. That reminded her of something.

"It's alright. Eiko didn't' mean it. Just don't get too close to her for awhile. Remember, she is trying to save us, which is why she is like this. Remember, patience is the key. I have already made a bright future for you; all you need to do is wait." And the wait should be over soon.

He smiled, and believed in all his mother's words. He just left, all hopeful again. Ren smiled on the outside, but grimaced on the inside. Why was he so weak? Is Kaoru like that? Oh well, either way, Akito would never know her move.

"Ren-sama, may I come in now?" A voice asked. It came from the back of the room.

"Yes, come out." She instructed.

"Am I useful now?" The voice asked.

"Get ready, you will be leaving soon. Victory shall be in our hands once again. I trust that you will not fail this mission?" She questioned, although knowing the answer.

"Of course not." The voice assured her, and in the darkness of the room, Ren saw a faint smirk.

-------------------------------------

_March 1, 1916_

"Damn it! Damn it! How on earth did she find out?" Kaoru swore, and wanted to beat up his servant. Why does his mother want to know everything about his life?

The letter in front of him, was lecturing him about his duties, and then on one of his latest mistakes. So what if he went to town, and got a little carried away? It wasn't like that anyone cared. Once they realized that he was the Duke, everyone assured him that nothing bad was going to happen.

"Your Grace…Lady Akito is coming here…" A maid still dared to stammer at him, and told him of such news.

"THEN TELL HER THAT I AM NOT HERE RIGHT NOW? DO YOU UNDERSTAND, YOU STUPID FOOL?" He screamed. He couldn't stand his mother anymore. How fortunate was Kisa, not having to worry. At least she only saw their mother twice a year. He had to put up with her almost every single second of his life.

"But…what will I say?" The maid was scared. She didn't dare lie to Akito.

He didn't bother replying, but left his room, and made sure that no one followed him. Even if his mother was coming from so far away, he was going to make her wait. He didn't care about her stupid lectures. He was almost old enough to marry, why does she still hold onto him like that?

"Your Grace." A maid bowed in front of him.

"Yes, yes, whatever. Just tell no one that you've seen me." He was about to walk away, still mad, when she said "Of course. That I will do. I can understand how you feel. All that pressure that the Dowager Duchess puts on you." She stared at the ground, yet her eyes were looking at him.

"Eh? How do you know, and even if you did, why should you interfere with our affairs?" He was curious, and smiled at her. She smiled back, and went on without stammering.

"Because we are born to serve you. How can we serve someone that we do not understand? We must know them first, and put all their wishes and commands before our own, in order to have done our duty." She spoke clearly.

"And how well do you understand me then? Not as the duke, but just as Sohma Kaoru?" It was a test, she was prepared for it.

"Well, that would be impossible. Won't it? You were born to be a duke, that was part of you. You cannot call someone a farmer if he has no lands and a fisherman if he has no boat. Each person has something that is sticking onto them that makes them themselves. You are stuck with the pressure of Lady Akito, and her influence over you, and the position as a Duke. But you have no real power yet. That is what caused all your anger." She analyzed.

"Yes. So you see, not everything is perfect. All the servants keep thinking what a wonderful life I have, yet I have none. You are the first one to truly understand me. You have done your duty well." She laughed.

"Be patient. The power will come back to you one day, Your Grace. All you have to do is wait. Consider it as your last moments of freedom. Look on the bright side. At least you get to have more experience on how to work with your advisors. Observe right now. "He was amazed by her thoughts for the advisors, and his people.

"What is your name?" He inquired, but she laughed again.

"Just a maid, nothing more. Good day, Your Grace." She walked away, and he was puzzled, and aroused now.

------------------------------------

He found her again, and got her name. She was Cheiko. After another interesting talk, Kaoru decided to make her his personal maid. She easily became a favourite, and now rivalled Yoshiro in power.

Cheiko was the mastermind behind everything that Kaoru does. She always advises him, and soothes his emotions. She told him that he shouldn't fight with his mother, since she could disinherit him. And she assured him that his mother was doing it for the sake of him, and that no one was going to take his position away from him. She also encouraged him to rebel from his mother, if he is really that impatient. She would always be only a step behind Kaoru's thoughts.

Now that he has someone intelligent working for him as well, the household and their political decisions started to crack. Many still support Akito, since she was the one that held all the power. But some decided to support Kaoru. Even though Akito was alive now and the most powerful person it the kingdom after the emperor himself, she could be dead soon. Once all that power returned to the Duke, no one could say what he's going to do to those that oppose to him. That's what Akito did in the first place, when Shigure died.

The fight for power between mother and son started, Akito knew that, but she always kept an easy face. She never acknowledged the fight, and often retires to one of the many summer houses now. Still the puppet master, but now hidden behind a curtain.

The fight was going well, and it seems that Akito was slipping the power away, but then everything changed. Kaoru got sick.

-------------------------------------

_September 4, 1917_

At first, when he was ill and coughing in the winter, everyone thought it was just because he was exposed in the cold for too long. He got better in a few days, so no one really cared. But he had a few more of those colds, and they just blamed it on his weaker body, and a harsh winter. Until it was well into spring, and he still has a cough that sticks to him, did people start worrying.

Akito went back to the main house, to look after her son, and to take over all his duties. She says that while he's sick, he shouldn't be burdened with all his duties. So she was once again, in total control. And this time, Kaoru couldn't claim it back.

But nothing worked. He got sicker and sicker, and devoted more and more time in his bedroom. Very few people saw him, and even if they did, no one could recognize him. It was fall now, and the weather was getting colder again.

Kaoru was stuck on the bed, and was bored. He knew that he wasn't going to have much chance of living much longer, and he wanted to enjoy his final moments. He didn't want to die in his room, so stuffy. He hasn't left his room since summer, when the last attack came.

Now Akito wasn't taking any chances with him.

"Cheiko…Cheiko. You there? " He called out, his voice so raspy, that she could barely hear. But she did went before him, and said "Yes, Your Grace?" He could see her eyes glimmering, and smarting.

"Look, I want to get out. I want to experience the outside one more time, before I leave. Who knows when I'll leave. I might be gone by tomorrow. I want to go the gardens. Come with me."

"Don't say that, Your Grace. You're going to get better soon. Trust me, you will rule everyone soon, you will be free of all this soon. Trust me. You're going to be alright. Don't' say that." She was so close to sobbing now, even her voice sounded wobbly when she was assuring him.

He gave a sad smile. "I know what's happening. Don't lie. Just let me go out." He whispered.

She didn't want to give in, but he's been pleading so long, that she at last said yes. "Only until the sun sets though." She made him promise her.

-------------------------------------

_September 9, 1917_

"So you're trying to tell me that everything depends on this winter? If he can survive this winter, then he'll be alright?" Akito questioned the doctor. He nodded.

"FOOL!" She screamed, and knocked down whatever was close to her. "Then you haven't said a thing. Even I know that. He was to live past the worst weather to get better. So, you have no other methods?" He shook his head.

"Damn!" She spoke under her breath, making sure that no one could hear.

"Listen, if he dies, your head is going to find a new home soon." She whispered into the doctor's ear, and he promised her that everything will be alright.

----------------------------------

_October, 3, 1917_

"Your Grace. I have distressing news. Please let me come in at once." A maid screamed.

"What news is there? I'm tired right now. Tell me tomorrow." She was getting a headache. Those stupid people, that dared to call themselves advisors. All they did was agreed to everything that she said. And now she just put on that entire burden again.

"But…it's important." The maid said through the door.

"Then just say it." She said. She was getting irritated by the second.

"Your Grace, the doctor said that His Grace has died."

* * *

_Author's ramblings: Greetings, everyone! So, I've decided to post an extra long chapter this time. I never thought that I could get this much content out. I thought at the beginning, that it was going to be a short one again. Who would've guessed?_

_So, lots of stuff happening in this chapter. However, there isn't a lot that I think I need to explain. I'll just let you people digest it yourselves. But this is leading to the , how shall I put it, climax, of the story? I don't think that there's going to be a climax that'll make everyone hang on their seats, but I do have some stuff still hidden away. _

_I know that all of you people probably hate Ren now. I do to, so you guys can start partying next chapter. She's so close to being gone now. Her fate has been sealed. _

_And I realized that I have a lot of OCs now. I didn't intend for half as many people, when I first started this. However, more ideas just came, for the fight between Akito and Ren. Naturally, they would use other people as well. So, I've randomly created a bunch, and now realized, do I have to give them so background info, and at least try to make an attempt to tie the ends of their stories? _

_However, Yoshiro, Hikaru, and Cheiko are going to be important. They're going to be...well, they have something to do with the second section, I believe. I won't spoil it right now. _

_Loriakitochan asked me about how old the people are. Actually, I never really thought of it, to be honest. I just had a vauge idea of certain people's ages. So, I think I'll come up with something later. When I do post their ages, it'll be at the first chapter. Thank you for bringing this out. Does anyone else wonder how old these people are? However, that's kind of why I give the dates. Its to have people know how much time has passed, and how they age. Since I want to hit the target of Tohru in the 2000s, so yeah. I might have to change the dates later. _

_Updates: Summer school is almost over! Only a week left! I'm afraid you people might not see anything until well, Aug. 13th, or so. But I'll try my best. And there's only two more chapters left for this section. Yes, I'm almost 1/5 done my story. _

_Excuse all that rambling. Have a nice day, and drop a review, if you feel like it?_


	10. Part I Chapter IX

As usual, thank you for you guys. Have fun. You people deserved it.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own it, happy? But listen, I'm just some poor student, so even if you sue me, you can't get any money. Do you still think I own it?

* * *

Chapter IX

_October 3, 1917_

Akito stepped into her son's room. It was dark and gloomy, and it rotted of death. She grimaced. What was going to happen to her, and the family now? Kisa was going to have to take Kaoru's place, and she could already imagine the chaos. More headaches for her.

She motioned that everyone should leave. Once she was alone, she went up the corpse, and almost wanted to scream at it. She wanted to scream at her son for being stupid, and catching some disease, that will make the family fail. She has worked so hard for it, and because of her son's death, she would need to waste even more time to rebuild everything. She was running out of time, and her son had to die on her like that. Damn him!

There was a soft cough, and she turned around. Eyes alert, she looked everywhere, until a girl stepped out. She narrowed her eyes, and glared at the girl. That girl merely smiled back.

"Hello, Lady Akito. Honoured to meet you." The girl bowed before her, and Akito didn't show any emotion.

"Why didn't you leave when I commanded everyone else to?" Akito questioned the girl, with a harsh tone. If it had been any other person, they would've already gone on their knees, begging for mercy. However, this girl just laughed.

"I was waiting for you. Do you remember me?" She smiled, mockingly. Her posture was mocking her, heck, her whole existence was annoying Akito.

"How about a hint? Remember Junko?" Her smile turned into nothing, and rage was evident on her face. Akito's face instead, was now filled with shock.

"Junko? Then you are?" She couldn't' finish her sentence. For the first time, Akito might have actually shown fear here.

"Her daughter. Guess you never thought that she had one, did you? Thank goodness I was away, while the whole thing happened. God intended to have someone take revenge for her. And here I am now. I have taken away your precious son, how does that feel? How does that feel, when you think that you can declare yourself the winner that everything will come crashing before you? I'm sure you know how Ren-sama feels now."

Akito continuing staring, and didn't do a thing. Cheiko smiled, and said "Thank you. I had a pleasant time at the Honke. I will send your compliments to my mistress. I must go now. Goodbye." With that, she slipped away, and the room resumed to normal, as if she was never there.

"Damn you, Ren. Damn you. He shouldn't have been gone. It's all your fault. Damn you to hell. " She whispered, and rage continued to consume her.

------------------------------------

_October 11, 1917_

"I believe that the mission was a success, right?" Ren stared at her new favourite, Cheiko. After Junko died, she took the little girl under her wing, and trained her to help her win the battle for Akito. It seems like, she was very useful. Now, Akito would want to the get rid of that alliance with the Takeda family, and then she could command it. No doubt that she could rise to be powerful, and totally finish off Akito.

"If it wasn't, why would I be sitting in front of you?" Cheiko smirked, and took a sip from her cup of tea.

"I didn't know that you were scared?" Ren threw her hands up in the air, smiling.

"I was. And I still am." The girl's smile was mirroring Ren, and they both laughed.

"I shall congratulate you, Ren-sama. Very soon, you will be controlling the Takeda family, and overthrowing Akito. I'm sure that she should be very scared right now." The girl was showing her loyalty and thanks to Ren.

"I doubt it. Nothing could scare that woman." Ren commented.

"Oh really? I beg to differ." Cheiko offered another mysterious smile, and laughter could be heard throughout the whole time during the night.

------------------------------------

_October 13, 1917_

Ren took her time, walking through the Takeda's house. She knew that the earl of Pembroke was going to be waiting eagerly, but she decided to tease him. She would make him always listen to her, and prove that she was superior to anyone else within the house.

"Announce to the earl that I am here." She spoke sweetly to the guard. He did, and she went inside.

As she had predicted, the earl was waiting frantically for her. He hastily went back to his seat at the center, but she could see him pacing around, wanting her to come. She also took the time of sitting down.

"Ren. I have been waiting forever. Is the Duke truly gone now?" The earl questioned, hoping for the answer that he is desired.

"I assured you that I would make him disappear, and I did. Now, for the next stage." She spoke in her business like tone, but it seems like the earl had no interest right now.

"Finally, that person is gone. At least I don't have to worry about that stupid contract that I was forced to sign. Thank god." He was in his own world, thanking everyone.

"My lord." Ren had to pull him out of his imagination.

"Listen, my lord, this is just the beginning. In order to make sure that the Sohmas won't rule your lands, there are still many more steps to take. Who knows, maybe you'll be ruling the Sohma lands someday? "

He looked hopeful, and whisper, "Really?"

Ren said "Why not? But first of all, I think that you should offer Akito a groom for her daughter."

"What? After I've worked so hard to get rid of this marriage contract, you're telling me that I should forge another one. Impossible. Woman, are you losing your brains, now that you've gave Akito the ultimate defeat?" The earl stormed. He was outraged by the idea. He would never do that, he is so sick of the Sohmas now.

"Don't worry, she won't say yes. That is what we want her to do now. That way, we can accuse her of treason, and you can get the lands, for being the one to discover it."

The earl couldn't understand how women's brains worked, they always have some crazy theory, yet they're always correct. He knows better than to stop Ren.

"Since the Sohmas have so much land right now, and they have done so much for the empire, the emperor would be glad to get rid of them. After all, he couldn't have someone so powerful, and so skilled, near him. But he could never find an excuse. If someone accuses her of treason, the commoners won't take it. They love her." She paused, and the earl still couldn't understand a thing.

"Now, if you offer a marriage, she would say no, since she doesn't want a Takeda taking chances, and end up ruling the Sohmas. Then you can tell the emperor that she was really committing treason, since she wants an alliance with the Takeda family to have their lands. She wants to over throw his power. Of course, we would need to add more 'truths' into it, but it's a pretty good claim. Once it succeeds, you'll be ruling the Sohma lands, and taking Akito's place." The earl seemed happy with Ren's explanation.

"But what if Akito agrees to the marriage?" Pembroke couldn't help but ask.

"She won't. And if she does, you'll still be ruling Sohma lands soon. Trust me." He likes the response, and laughs. Ren too, does that.

'_Just you wait, Akito. I will come back, and take your place. And this fool will help me.__'_

_-------------------------------------_

_November 4, 1917_

Just as Ren predicted, Akito got horrified of what the earl proposed to her. She crumpled up the letter, and said "Damn him. What's with him that wants an alliance so badly? He can't do that, he wishes to rule over me. He won't. I'm god, and I'll be the only one that does any commanding around here. He's not going to overthrow me so easily."

"Yoshiro. Come in here." The servant came running in, bowing before Akito.

"Good morning, Your Grace. What would you command me today?" He spoke easily.

"All arrangements for the funeral and advancement are done, right?" He nodded.

"I want you to help me with something. Come closer." He leaned in, and Akito told him her commands.

"I presume that you understand how dangerous this mission can be? I hope that you remember who you owe your loyalty to?" She smiled, and he replied smoothly.

"Of course. I never can never forget."

-------------------------------------

_November 19, 1917_

"So, am I right, my lord? Did Akito reject my proposal?" She smiled lazily at him, and he said yes. Just as she thought. Akito wasn't that hard to guess nowadays, she's not that sharp anymore.

"Well then, we'd better start preparing. Who knows, maybe as your New Years gift, you might be already sitting in Akito's position? How would you like that, eh?" Pembroke was eager, and she continued.

"The evidence that we have created should be enough, but just in case, I would want some witnesses. I'm sure that you can provide that easily, right? Once their stories have been verified, along with the letter that she sent us, we can hand that whole thing to the royal court. You might even want to pull some people of great influence on our side. You know, for the whole trial to be smooth." Ren was pleased with herself that she could think up of a plan that's so flawless.

"Of course, Ren. I will do that. But won't it make our case even stronger, if there are rumours behind it. If everyone within the empire has heard something bad about her, it would be a lot easier to bring her down. Maybe we won't even need those extra 'evidence' anymore." Ren was actually amazed by what knowledge that the earl suddenly possessed. Even she didn't think of that.

"That too. I'm surprised that you are a quick learner. You have already surpassed the teacher." Ren gave him one of her genuine smiles.

"Thank you."

------------------------------------

_November 28, 1917_

"Lady Ren, there is someone that wants to see you." Her personal maid announced.

She looked up, wondering. Who would want to see her? The earl has already started his side of the bargain, and she is going to send the documents soon. Cheiko has already done her part for now, and is hiding again. So who would want to come and visit her?

"Who is it?" She spoke.

"I'm not sure. He just says that he wants to have a meeting with you. Something about giving you your desires." Ren was interested at that.

"Tell him to come in." Shuffling noises could be heard, and the door slid open. A figure came floating in.

"Who are you, and why do you think you're going to be one handing me my desires. For all I know, you don't even know what my desires are." The figure before her seemed unmoved by her words.

"Hello, Ren. Do you recognize me?" The figure looked up, and she gasped. It was that Yoshiro, from Akito.

"What do you want? Doesn't Akito want me to die?" Ren snarled, and her tone changed. Even the aura around her shifted.

"Akito may, but I don't want you to. In fact, if you can accept these as a token, I can give you what you want." He handed a packet to her. Ren took out the contents, and flipped through them.

"Why should I trust you?" She asked him, still holding the papers.

"Because if you don't, you will never find someone else that can help you." Yoshiro replied smoothly, a smile on his face.

"Oh, but I have such a powerful ally right now. Why should I need you?" Ren's eyes were trying to fool him.

"You mean that dog. You know, just because you trained it, doesn't mean it won't bite back. I have reports in here as well, that indicate that he wants to take over everything afterwards. This was the letter. Here, take a look." He gave her that as well.

"But isn't it a fake?" She taunted him.

In a quick movement, Yoshiro grabbed a small envelop that was beside Ren. He dangled it in front of her, and then put it away. His voice was trying to imitate Ren's, saying "But isn't it a fake?" Ren growled, her face pale.

"Fine, you win. One question though: Don't you owe your loyalty to Akito?" She was being skeptic.

He gave a teasing look at her, looked up, and a grin stretched across his face.

"Nope, I don't."

-------------------------------------

_December 3, 1917_

Ren was looking at the Honke, seeing how much it had changed. It certainly didn't look as relaxing anymore, and gave a feeling that it was one huge military base. Not like she cares, when was the last time that she was here? Oh, about 7 years ago, when she got kicked out.

She smirked; even the servants looked wearier. They all have fear within their eyes, their positions hunched, afraid of what Akito could do to them. Akito has done the Honke well.

Once she entered the rooms though, she did have to say that Akito did make the rooms look more sophisticated. Maybe it was the only thing that she would ever do good for the house. She looked up, to see that Akito was still claiming the center, while her daughter, the Duchess, was sitting at her right.

"Good afternoon, Your Grace. I thank you for your invitation to the Honke. You are most kind." She spoke the words that were required, like a stupid puppy. It was too long since she had pretended like that.

"I am glad that you could make it. How was Yoshiro, a good guide? He is the most competent servant that I have." Akito gave her a kind look. Ren knew better than anyone else what that meant. She looked down, and carefully smirked.

"He is. I am glad that Your Grace has so many people surrounding you, helping you, assisting you." She replied. '_If you only knew what he had said to me, and my true purpose of this meeting.__'_

Akito gave her a hard long look. She wasn't sure what that meant, but she knew better than to speak anything else. Should she just continue looking down, and pretend to submit?

"Good. I'm glad that you care for us so much. You are the most loyal servant. Just as Shigure had said." Now Ren looked up, her eyes narrowing by the reference that Shigure had made so long ago. That was just some lover's talk, saying that she would bring him healthy sons, and worry about him. She didn't know how Akito knew that, but it was just insulting her as a mistress, that she was only a whore for heirs.

"Of course. But I am only a servant. Your are the mistress, the ruler of the household. He has always praised and enjoyed you helping. His thoughts are never far from you." Akito eyes flashed at that statement. How often did he spend time with her? That might have sounded wonderful for anyone else, but Ren did it on purpose. She however, didn't bother responding.

Akito forced herself to smile, and be polite to her guest. "Well, you must be tired. I have arranged your quarters; they will be your old ones. I'm sure that you'll like them very much." Ren said nothing, but one could tell that she was insulted by that. She was still calling her a whore after all these years.

Ren kept her cool though. Did it matter; Akito was just a spoiled brat.

-------------------------------------

_December 14, 1917_

It was the day. The day that all the rivalry between them would end. Ren has already sent the package, without telling the earl. She realized that Yoshiro was right. The earl would never care for her once the deed was done. She might as well do it herself; now that she has such a powerful witness, from the heart of the power.

This was the day that she had been waiting forever. The day that all her scheming would have paid off. All those hours, thinking until she felt that her brain would burst, plotting with whatever pawns that she could have, climbing back to the position that she had. This was the day where she could finally declare superior to Akito. It doesn't matter if it's 7 years late. At last she would get what she wants, for herself.

It was almost sad that it has to end. This was what she had dedicated her life to, and she has to end it soon. It was almost as if she would lose everything once it was done. She scolded herself. She has been waiting forever, how could she be sad?

However, the weather was splendid. In addition, if blood spills, it would ruin the scenery in the Honke. She had to pity though, it was almost too beautiful of a day to end it.

Light laughter rang across the gardens in the early morning.

------------------------------------

The soldiers came marching in, questioning people, searching, ruining everything. Ren could get a view of that, from one of the rooms that she was in. She had to laugh. She was almost into tears, because of all the laughter.

Suddenly, a group of soldiers came running in. "Kimaru Ren?" They questioned. She nodded. Guess it was time to start the play.

Two of the soldiers came and grabbed her, holding her by the arms. They were trying to haul her out.

"What are you doing? Why are you doing this? I am not the one that has committed treason, it is Sohma Akito. I am the one that told the emperor about it. Why are you arresting me? Let go at once." She screamed like a madwoman, She looked desperate, frail, and for the first time, weak. She didn't care though. She kept on doing whatever it can to make them stop. The soldiers didn't listen though.

They lead her to one of the gardens, where the head of the soldiers was waiting. She found Akito sitting at a table, drinking tea. She growled.

"Is this the person that you've been talking about, Your Grace?" The head soldier asked Akito politely.

"Yes. She is the one." The head soldier thanked her, and turned around to glare at Ren.

"Lady Ren. You have committed high treason. You are to die for it." He said simply. Ren didn't give up though.

"What high treason? The only one that I can see committing it is all of you. Can't you see it; the real person that is unfaithful to the country is that spoiled brat. She has ambitions, and plans to overthrow the emperor. I just gave the information. Why are you capturing me instead of her?" She tried reasoning. Akito finally looked at her, and stared at her eyes.

"You have committed high treason, since you knew that the Earl of Pembroke was trying to start an army, and overthrow me. He wanted my lands, and my people, so that he can enslave them, and force them to acknowledge him as emperor. You knew that, but you didn't tell us. Instead, you tried helping him, encouraging him, working for him. You even went far as poisoning the late Duke. Is that not high treason?" Akito stated.

"How could he? Didn't Yoshiro…He said that…" Ren was going speechless.

"Oh, I knew that you and the earl were planning something, once you made your move against my son. So I had him test you. Guess you revealed your true intentions to him, and he told me. So as the emperor's most loyal servant, I naturally informed the court. I set up a trap for you, to reveal your evilness." Ren couldn't believe it. How could she have fallen it? She should've known that Yoshiro was the most loyal servant that Akito had. That he was one of the ones that snubbed her in the first place. How could she have been so careless? Yoshiro was standing behind his mistress, smirking at her.

"NO! I have done no such thing! It is you, Your Grace, that has done such things. You were the one that has tried to commit treason, and you are using me as your shield. I have done no such thing. I have not. I am loyal to the crown." Akito didn't bother, and gestured the soldiers to drag her to some prison.

"I didn't. I did not. Listen, Sohma Akito, I will take my revenge, and expose you. I will. I have not lost. I will never lose. Trust me. I will come back." Her voice still screaming in that high pitch, even as the guards were leading her away.

-------------------------------------

_December 17, 1917_

Akito was tired. It has been 3 days since the capture of Ren, and everyone seems to question her about things. Things that she didn't care about. Like how did she find out the plot, more evidence, witness, etc. Heck, while she was pissed off for answering those stupid questions, she was also very proud. They were idiots, they actually believed her from those so call evidence.

"Looks like I've won." She whispered to herself, into the darkness of the room. She was drinking sake to calm herself, and possibly go to sleep.

Her eyes caught something. It looks like him. Or maybe it was her? Either way, they were giving her blank looks. She felt a cool breeze at the nape of her neck, and felt the need to tremble.

"It's not me. It's not me. I didn't do it. Why are you looking at me? I didn't do a thing. It's her. You see, it's her. Not me." She spoke, pointing at the silhouette that she could see. But whatever that she saw, didn't believe her. So Akito started screaming her words, and grabbing things to throw. One of the objects that she managed to get her hands on was a vase, and she threw it towards the figure. It crashed to the ground.

After a few moments, light flooded the room. Everything was lit up again. A maid came and asked if she was alright.

"Oh, I'm just dizzy, and accidentally knocked down a vase. Nothing else." She spoke briskly, and told everyone to go away.

However, she requested that there should be at least some candlelight in her room for the night. Very strange, since the Dowager Duchess normally hates having light. Very strange indeed.

-------------------------------------

_December 18, 1917_

Ren was staring at the grey room that she'sbeen confined in. How long has it been since she was a prisoner? Two weeks, 18 days, 20 days? Does it even matter anymore?

She wasn't scared; she just felt that it wasn't fair. She was betrayed by everybody, and no one came to her rescue. How did Akito know that she was setting up a trap for her? That was her masterpiece, something that took her forever to come up with. How did Akito find out?

She couldn't die yet, she couldn't. She hasn't finished claiming what was hers. She still needs to educate her son into ruining Akito, she still needs to watch her son take revenge, and slaughter Akito before her eyes. She won't die until that happens. She can't lose to Akito. How can she, she has one ultimate weapon that she's been saving.

Ren began shaking her head, lifting her hands. She stares into them, whispering "I won't. I won't. I don't know a thing. I'm innocent. I know that. I know that." She kept whispering, until she started laughing, louder, the volume increasing.

Suddenly, a flash of white light burned her eyes, and there was a loud banging noise. She had to adjust her eyesight, but then, it disappeared again. Standing before her, was Akito.

"Be quiet. You are charged of treason of the highest degree. You should be preparing for you death, not screaming." She hissed. Ren found it amusing.

"Why should I? I'm innocent. I'll be free soon." Ren pretended to be all stupid, naïve. Akito just gave a harsh laughter.

"Are you? You knew, but you didn't say anything. That's why you are to die, for knowing but not saying. You know too much." Akito gave a twisted smile.

"Yet I can still say it. I know what crime I have committed, and it's not treason. Want me to repeat it? I'm sure that you'd like to hear the names again. And that idea, that was original. You gambled everything, and it seems like you've won that round. I was surprised, but I caught on. You chose her, for you needed someone to take the blame, and you hate her. What better person to kill him then her?" Ren smiled, she was so happy. Akito however, was growing dangerous. Her eyes flashed determination, wanting to kill.

"No, I didn't. I did not. It is you that is speaking all this evil. You are evil. I have done nothing wrong. It is not me. I did not do anything. Listen, I did not." She screamed, clutching her head.

"But you did. Want me to help you refresh your memory? Maybe it was too long ago. You know, when both of us still possessed beauty, and we were fighting. We were fighting for our futures, and you were losing. So you decided to pick up some innocent person, and then drag her to hell, in order to save yourself. You gave her orders, and then------" A scream broke Ren's words, and Ren smiled at how well her words worked. Maybe it was too long ago.

Akito was frightened. She could see them, pointing fingers at her. She could see her, pointing at the spices that she had prepared. She could see him, his eyes blank, wanting revenge. She could see them. No, she didn't do a thing. Why should she be worried?

"No, I have done no such thing. Your words will not haunt me. Your words will not haunt me." However determined her voice was, her eyes showed pure fear. She was shaking so badly, and her voice so hoarse. Her head looked up, her eyes darting suspiciously.

"Listen, Ren. You have lost. You are charged of treason, nothing can change that. And I have won. Do not forget." She commanded. Yet it was more like comforting herself, when Akito was saying it.

She quickly walked out, another flash of white light, another 'bang', and Ren was left alone again. Ren couldn't help but start laughing. The horrid sound continued to fill the room, louder every time, echoing. It was like she could never stop.

Kimaru Ren died laughing.

* * *

_Author's ramblings: I'm sure all you people are so glad that she's finally dead, and want to celebrate, so I'll make this short. _

_Nothing much to say. The chapter pretty much explains itself. Well, there are strings to tie up, and some that will continue on, but let's not worry for now. I highly doubt that anyone is still reading this, since they're so glad that Ren's dead. Until the last chapter of part I, good bye. _

_Have a blast!_


	11. Part I Chapter X Important notice

The usual, thanks for reviewing, people.

Important Note after the Author's ramblings. Please, I beg you, to look at it.

Disclaimer: Don't even bother coming up with something original? By this time, if you still think that I own it, then do think like that. Please.

* * *

Chapter X

Akito leaned back on the wall, feeling relieved. It was finally over, Ren was found dead. She finally won, and took everything that she wants. She asked for sake, and started drinking it, celebrating herself.

One cup after another, she was drowned in alcohol after the 10th cup. She didn't care though; it was too good of an opportunity to let it pass. She held up the cup, hands trembling. Then she threw back her head, and drained every single last drop.

She laughed. She had never felt so happy before. So free, so simple. All the burdens finally left her. She continued to laugh, letting all her duties and obligations fly past her. However, another sound joined her in her celebration.

It was his laughter, but it wasn't like her, celebrating. Instead, it was mocking her, telling her that she would end soon. She looked up in horror. She could almost make out the shape of him, at the far side of the room. Akito gasped. What did he want?

"Why? Why are you here?" He didn't answered, he just kept laughing. No, not laughing, mocking her.

Another sound joined him, in his tormenting ways. Then another shape was standing beside him. And then another one, and another. Four voices were laughing at her, mocking her. Why should she let them? She was the winner; she was the ruler of them all. She wasn't going to let them get away with it.

"Shut up. I demand you to be quiet this instance." She screamed, but it was no use. They were still laughing at her. She couldn't stand it anymore, her eyes widening. The sound was entering her brain, damaging her. She couldn't, she had to give in.

"Let me go. Just let me. I have nothing to do with it. Just let me go." She began curling herself into a tight ball, hands covering her ears. It didn't block the sound. In fact, it made it sound even more intense than before. The memory was burning in her brain, waiting for release.

"Oh, I will. Someday." The male figure came over, patting her. He smirked, and she shrank back even more. He summoned the other three, all towering over her.

"Look, I didn't do it. I didn't do it. They did it. Those three standing beside you, they did it. How could I have done it, I was loyal to you. I loved you. Why would I have done it? Give me one good reason why I would do it?" She tried reasoning with the image. They didn't buy it though.

"You have so many reasons, that I don't even bother counting. Admit it now." The tinier female spoke coldly to her.

"You….you…you have the nerve to stand up to me?" She raised an eyebrow, trying to intimidate that girl. Unfortunately, the girl's eyes flashed the colours of demon, and Akito got scared instead.

"Ha. The all ruling Akito scared. Ahh…I'm sad. I thought you were always the most powerful. Who would've thought that she was just a weakling?" Another said in a sickening sweet voice, sarcasm dripping in every word. Akito tried backing up, but to her horror, she found herself already cornered at a wall.

"Just admit it. We all know you did it. You were the one responsible for all of us." The last one tried coaxing her. Akito kept her mouth shut; she was the most powerful woman in the empire. How can she be afraid of these people? That's just insane.

"I have done no such thing. It is all lies. You have killed each other. And you only came because I was the only one that survived. I did nothing." She repeated, coldly. The four of them just laughed.

Voices were blurred now; the laughter and their words were all muddled in Akito's brain. Before her eyes, they were darting everywhere, laughing, mocking at her. They were reasoning, trying to let her spill. They were threatening; it was nothing but a big mess. It hurts too much. The strain, the pressure. It was like she was drowning in their words, she couldn't save herself.

"Okay. Shut up. I did it. I did it. Happy? I only killed you, Shigure, because of them. Those whores. They were stealing you. I was the only that ever loved you, I was helping you in every way. I was being loyal. Yet you turned your back on me, and went…went for these sluts. You never cared for me." She was crying now, breathing heavily. Her chest was heaving up and down rapidly.

"I wanted you back. That slut was going to take everything of mines. And her accomplice, Junko, was helping her. I will destroy her, for being rude to me. I am the mistress, not her. She is just a cheap lady that came because she seduced you. "She scolded at one of the females.

"And her, that Nanoko. She was hanging all over you, all for your wealth. She wanted to cheat off all your money, so that she could run away with her lover. They don't' care about you. Only I did, I still do. Can't you see that? I am the only one that would ever care."

"So I came up with a plan. Thanks to the slut giving me a chance with her stupid bet, and allowing me to do anything, I used Nanoko. I put her close to you, so that I can revenge on her later. She helped me kept my position, and got rid of the slut. She was a big help."

"She also helped me kill you. I had to. They were ruining you, they were ruining the family. They were ruining the Sohmas, they were ruining our inheritance. All our wealth would've washed down the drain if I didn't do that. Can't you see that it was all out of love? I had to keep you save." Her hands were at her chest, clasping tightly.

"You were always mine, as I am yours. In order to keep that. I had to kill you. You are only mines. Never anyone else. Don't you remember that promise, that you would only be mine? You promised. So I came and finished your deal to me." Tears sprang out of her eyes. Her voice was getting hoarse, but she still continued.

"But I was clever. I knew how to get you. Your weakness was those sluts. So I used one of them, to poison you with that dish. It was really easy. As for you three, you all went against me. I am not going to let you die a merciful death. I want you to suffer. Well, maybe except for you, Nanoko. You did help me. But you two," she narrowed her eyes at Ren and Junko, "were the most horrible creatures on earth. Did you think that you could really supplant me? I am Akito. So I let you fall, into my traps. And I have won." She wasn't afraid anymore, she was transforming into the demon. Her eyes were black, her face in a grin so huge that it twisted all her features. She was the one laughing now.

Those four just listened silently at her speech, not showing any emotions. Afterwards, they laughed again. Akito couldn't believe it. She gave them a look, but they didn't care. She grew mad. They just continued and said "Look down at your hands."

She obeyed. There was blood. Everywhere. Blood on her hands, on her clothes, even on her face. She felt it. She trembled, and screamed.

Suddenly, one of them leaped against her, wanting to attack her. Akito quickly dodged, and swiftly pulled out a knife.

"Do not attack me. Listen, do not attack." The knife was perfectly poised, but her hands were shaking. Ren leaped for her arm.

Akito caught that movement, and hissed. "I've warned you." She brought down her hand, slashing the woman where she saw. Nothing happened. She did it again. And again. Until they began to disappear, and blood appeared on her hands. She screamed for one last time.

-------------------------------------

A maid was walking, quietly trying to avoid any lights or any properties at all. She knows that what she was commanded to do, was dangerous. She knows that she shouldn't have. The quarters that she had to pass, was the Dowager Duchess's. If she was caught, she was good as dead.

Her ears were trying to pick up sounds, and she got someone, making a noise. It was a woman, but she couldn't determine if it was talking or plain screaming. It was weird though, the Dowager Duchess lives here. Why would she create such a racket?

It stopped abruptly. She decided that nothing had happen, and it was her imagination. But, it started again. Only, louder. She walked towards the source.

It led her to the most private quarters within the Honke. She gulped; she would get into big trouble for this. She was about to leave, when a third wave of screaming started. She shivered, and went in.

"Your Grace. Your Grace, what has happened?" She rushed towards the lady. There was a puddle of blood, on her hands, on her kimono, and her arm. The scars were fresh, and Akito was holding a knife in her hand.

She tried asking the question again. No answer. This time, the lady turned and stared at the maid. She whispered, "I didn't do it. It wasn't me. It wasn't. It was her. Their entire fault. Not mine. It was my duty. My duty." The maid was confused. She started ripping material off her kimono, and wrapped it around the Dowager Duchess's scared hand.

Akito finally took notice of the maid, and she grabbed on to her. She was clinging, hands gripping so tight, it was like as if she was drowning.

"Get them out. Get them out. I know that they're there. Get them out of here. Tell them that I didn't do it. Get rid of the blood. I didn't do a thing to them. You must get rid of them." She spoke harshly, nails digging into the maid's flesh. Her eyes were wild, frightened.

"What them? There is no one here, Your Grace?" She was puzzled.

-------------------------------------

Yoshiro sighed. After all that, now there was a mad woman within the house. He heard about it, from the daughter herself. How was everything within the household going to operate now?

While he was deep in thinking, a shadow crossed his path. He didn't notice, but kept on walking. The shadow followed him, until it was tired. Then it slipped out. He was surprised. He never expected to see her again.

"Hello, Yoshiro. I trust that you are well these days. How would you like to come to my place to, how shall I put it, to discuss your options."

-------------------------------------

"Mother…" She heard a voice whisper to her. She stared at her daughter, eyes blank. Kisa gazed back at her, trying to get her attention. But Akito merely looked away, and back at the ceiling. The daughter sighed.

What was happening to her mother? She was just like this, after the screaming at night stopped. The last time that she had seen her sane was when Ren was classified as a first degree traitor.

She couldn't stand it anymore. She had to get her mother's attention somehow.

"Mother…." She tried again. No response. She sighed, and walked out of the room. Maybe another day. She was too tired.

-------------------------------------

Yoshiro continued staring at that girl that had competed with him before. She looked calm, and was drinking a cup of tea while waiting for his answer. She was relaxed, yet the tiniest smirk was found on her face. It was almost as if she already knew the answer that he was going to give her.

"So, what's it going to be? I'm not going to sit here for the rest of my life." She gave him a soft glare, just to remind him where his interests laid. Yoshiro still said nothing.

Time for a different tactic. "Look, we both know that Akito's going for good. This time, it's no false alarm. Maybe in the past, if your precious heir was still alive, maybe it would be good for you. But it's a girl now. She is just going to lose the family anyways." Cheiko spoke softly, trying to reason the man in front of her.

She slid towards him, and touched his face just the slightest. He flinched. She replied with another smirk. Only this time, bigger.

He couldn't stand it anymore. Might as well give in.

"Deal."

-------------------------------------

The howling filled the west wing of the Honke once again. This time, it was almost piercing through the heart. The noise was horrifying enough to kill anyone, and to chill their blood.

Kisa just couldn't stand it anymore. Why can't her mother be better again? Why should she have to carry up all the burdens? She is so tired, trying to keep a secret away from everyone. Only the most trusted servants were used. She was doing almost all the housework around the west wing.

Again. She wanted to just ignore her mother for once, but she didn't dare. She caved in. She was too weak. She walked and opened the door.

"Yes, mother." She's being polite. It's nothing but a mask. In reality, she is worn. But her mother couldn't see that.

"What are you doing? Bring me the papers. I still need to finish looking at them. Fetch Yoshiro at once. I need to talk to him." Akito was struggling to get up, commanding many things at once. The proud goddess is in one of her more 'sane' moods right now.

Kisa walked towards her, but Akito's eyes narrowed when she saw her daughter.  
"You fool. Get here right now. I need to get up. Stupid." She managed to get her body sitting upright, and started putting her feet to the ground. One after another, she tested her balance. She couldn't hold it though, she was too weak. Kisa went rushing, to only be greeted by her mother's anger.

She crumpled at her mother's slightest touch. Even though Akito was sick, she never loss her strong grip, and her powerful blows. Kisa just swallowed that, went forward to pick up Akito. The goddess didn't allow her, and tried again. And again. In the end, she had exhausted herself, and called for help.

"Come, you idiot." She grunted. Kisa went immediately, like some maid, instead of the Duchess, and ruler of the land. She settled her mother back on her futon first.

"Stay there, mother. I will get Yoshiro now." She spoke in that same tone, that fake

politeness. Then she left.

-------------------------------------

"So mother is dead. How long has it been?" Hikaru asked Cheiko coldly. She responded in the same tone.

"Long enough for them to keep it a secret."

"Get out. Get out of my sight immediately." He threw his book at her, and knocked down everything in the room. He was furious, with the loss of his mother. She was the only person that he could ever rely on. And they took her away. As if they didn't already take away his father, his people, his lands, and his rightful place.

Tears were starting to flow, but he wiped them away angrily. He would not tolerate any sadness; that was a sign of weakness. He was going to be strong, to be powerful, for his mother's sake. He will take down everything of that woman, and her offspring.

"Mother, don't worry. I will revenge you, and make sure that your name would go down the family. Don't worry. All of them shall be eliminated in time." He banged his fists on the ground, eyes very determined.

-------------------------------------

Months had passed, and Akito was still in her strange condition. There was no hope anymore, yet they all still had to keep up a façade, to fool everyone else. Kisa, was tired of all that. She wanted to destroy it personally, to crush it into tiny little pieces. She was going to be crushed with all those heavy burdens dumped on her, sooner or later.

It was her daily visit to her mother's room. As much as she hates it, she still went there. It wasn't out of kindness, duty, or even because Akito was her mother. She went because she was afraid.

"Mother, how are you today?" She put on a smile, and a gentle voice. Akito, as usual, was lying on her futon, eyes blank. Kisa sighed. She can't wait till the hour was over.

Somehow, today Akito could sense her daughter's presence. She jerked her arm weakly, trying to catch her daughter's attention. Kisa was sewing something, and couldn't see it at first. The hand thumped at the ground, once, twice, three times. The daughter finally caught the message.

She leaned closer to the dying figure. "Yes, mother?"

"Listen, do you have any plans?" Her mother hissed at her. It was one of those aggressive days.

"I am going to stay here until you want me to leave, then-----" Akito tapped her daughter to get her attention. She looked confused.

"You fool. I mean your future. I know that I'm going to die soon," Kisa was going to interrupt, but Akito continued with her speech. "Don't even try to assure me that I'm not."

"Have you thought about a marriage yet? Or any other type of plans for our family. You can't just stop advancing the family." She lectured her daughter.

"I wasn't sure. Didn't the Takeda family ask for a marriage-----" She gave her opinion, but was stopped again.

"You really are a fool, aren't you? If you do marry them, they will take the land. They will call it all their hard work, and their accomplishments. No, they are too powerful of a family, I will not allow it. You should seek an alliance with one of your father's distant cousins. I'm sure that they're powerful enough for you to marry, yet weak enough for you to keep your own powers. Yes, do that. I think that the Baron of Huntington and Viscount of Terit will be good for you. They have experience, and enough ambitions, yet they know where their loyalties lie." Akito gave instructions to the poor girl in a raspy, wheezy voice. The words were almost broken to hear.

"Of course, mother." Kisa wondered what day it was. When did her mother have all the strength to carry out such a conversation?

"One more thing," She was going to continue, but then she got a huge coughing fit. It lasted forever to Kisa, and the Dowager Duchess had to lie back down. Akito's eyes went hazy, almost as if she was entering another world.

"Listen, get….get…it…back…Get back…..back…what……belongs to…us. The…the…inheritance….the lands….the…peop…le. Get…ba…ack…what…..you…deserve. Get….get….get….it…….back…..for…..all………all…all…of us…." Akito strained to tell her daughter in an eerie voice, using the last of her energy. Then, it was all silent.

Kisa shook her mother. No response. She felt her, and almost choked. Akito, her mother, was gone.

_'__Get it back. Get back what belongs to us. The inheritance.__'_

* * *

_Author's Ramblings: This is it. My final chapter of the first section. I can't believe I made it this far. I'm so glad. Cheers. _

_Now...with the whole Akito getting mad/insane, and her killing Shigure, sounds pretty OOC. Well, I did plan that she was going to kill him, since seriously, with a husband like that, there's no way that she could've won the bet. (Chapter III). If she did kill him, she didn't violate the rules, and she gets to get rid of a few enemies at once. She could get rid of Nanoko, which was Shigure's new favourite, Junko, who was being extremely rude/horrid to her, and Ren, her worst nightmare. Also, Akito states that she loves Shigure a lot. In her world, there was no way that she could compete with those ladies. In order to keep him all to herself, she could only find one way. _

_For the insane part, it's just that when someone has so much stress, they eventually will crack. I didn't really put much hints, but at certain parts of Chapter IX, she was already kind of losing it. Another event that triggered the madness is that Ren knows how she got rid of Shigure. Ren was teasing her about it. She was still denying it, but after Ren died, it kind of got caught up to her. The whole first part was an illusion that was created out of her madness. _

_The part with Yoshiro and Cheiko, foggy, right? Those will be revealed at the part II. You can always try guessing what deal they're making though. I might even use some of your ideas. _

_The first chapter of part II would be similar to this ending chapter, do not fret. And the character, I would change it to Kisa now. Since Akito's part is over. I would put down the character that's being featured. After the whole story is finished, there will be no characters. (Although, that's still like long ways away.)_

_So, until part II. Please look at important notice below. _

* * *

**_Important Note_**

_I have two things to say. _

_1. I was reading over my earlier chapters, and I've realized that I've messed up badly. First of all, I named Ren's son...I forgot, but either way, I somehow changed his name into Hikaru. I'm going to stuck with this one...but sorry for any confusion. _

_Second thing is that I have messed up with the dates. I have to push this story forward by at least 10 years, which is a huge burden, since I doubt the culture would be the same. By that time, they would be entering the more technology age...so, I think that this will have to take place in an imaginary world thing. I will try to fix up the dates, but it's a huge mess right now, trying to calculate properly. _

_2. I think I'll stop writing for this story. Maybe I'll post a chapter about Kisa, or two, but frankly, right now, I have no idea for a main plot at the second section. I have a few scattered things that I want to do, but there is no sense of direction how each event would be reached. Unless I can get some inspiration, I doubt that I would write anything for this story again. In fact, I might even quit from fanfiction. Thank you for everyone's support. And if you people have any ideas on how I should continue the plot, please tell me. I might use it in the story. But right now, I've made a huge tangle of things. _

_Also, I have some problems writing certain people. If anyone would want to offer their help, I would also greatly appericate it. _

_If anyone could help me get through the second section, then I can write again. Since I have already planned out the third and fourth sections. You can contact me through a review, or a PM. _

_Once again, I thank everyone for their support and encouragement. I wish all of you the very best. _

_Until then. _

_Aug.24, 2007_


	12. Part II: Excerpt

So, like I said to some people, I did get an inspiration again. Which I'm working on right now, alone with 4 other projects. So it's going to be slow. But then I promised someone that I will have it up by today, so I decide to present everyone with an excerpt first. Enjoy. Full chapter should be up soon.

Warning: This is still a draft. I haven't looked through it yet. And parts will be choppy.

Disclaimer: If you made it this far, I'm sure you've read a lot of (un)original ones of mine already.

**

* * *

Part II--Excerpt**

"Lady Akito, it is a girl." The midwife proudly held the bundle before the dark haired Countess, announcing such good news.

"A daughter." The Countess repeated, detached. All the colour seemed to drain out of her.

"Yes, a healthy daughter." The midwife emphasised.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lady Akito looked very different after this birth than her first one. She was all radiant, all smiles. Even her words had a honeyed tone in them. And for once, she was willing to forgive her daughter of her faults.

"See there Kisa, there is your brother. He is to be known as Kaoru, and someday, master of this land." Mrs. Ellen told the girl, pointing in the direction where the tiny bundle was. Although she wasn't sure why she was spelling out the future for Kisa.

"Really. May I go play with him?" Kisa asked, obviously curious at her new brother. She had never seen such a sight, with so many people gathering around, all with smiles. But most importantly, her mother was actually pleased for once. Kisa has never noticed her mother this happy before.

"Why not tomorrow? There are so many things to do tonight." The young nursemaid thought that it was the best way to steer Lady Kisa from anything that will cause her harm.

"Alright then. I shall leave. But I have one question Moppit, why is mother so happy?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------\

"You fool! Why did you go with him? You're the older one, the one with sense. Did god not give you brains?" The girl was tremulous before her mother. The Marchioness was currently lecturing her daughter to no end.

"I'm sorry…" The honey-eyed girl started, but her mother would not let her.

"Sorry? It won't do you any good. Saying sorry isn't going to help us,, saying sorry is not going to make your brother heal faster." Akito told her daughter dangerously. The adult couldn't curb her temper right now, not when her precious son was at stake. If he died, everything would be over for her. She has enough stress from Ren, she did not need anymore plaguing her, especially from her failure.

"I did try to tell him, I did…" Kisa started again, trying to defend herself. Akito as usual, would not give her daughter such an opportunity.

"Well, if you did, why did this happen? Why is Kaoru currently on a bed, lying so still as if he's dead? You tell me, Kisa, why is this all happening since you did tell him about what would happen to his reckless act. You tell me." Akito questioned her daughter like a goddess, terrorizing the girl.

Kisa couldn't take it anymore. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean for her brother to lie on what might be his deathbed. Yet she couldn't voice that opinion. Her mother refused to grant her such a chance. She did the only thing left, she cried. She allowed the tears to flow freely from her eyes, to her face, to her feet, to the floor.

Seeing her daughter's weakness angered Akito even more. She gazed at her daughter, disgusted, took a long piece of rope, and inflicted scars on her daughter.

One after another, Kisa cried out. This only increased her punishment. Soon, the pain dulled, and it was just an ordeal to get through. The gentle girl lost sense of time, of everything. She only remembered a loud screeching voice, saying things to her that she did not want to hear, glaring at her.

Unknown to Kisa, someone stepped in the room. Kisa was so concentrated, so deep within her punishment that she did not realize it stopped. Nor did she realized that someone was talking to her mother. More precisely, it was her father trying to reason with Akito.

"Why are you doing such to her?"

"Why? To teach her a lesson. To show her that she should be responsible. And to show her that no one can escape punishment, regardless of who they are. She should remember that, before herself she is a Sohma, and she is a daughter of us. She should not do things that would discredit the family."

"Well then, the lesson is going on splendidly. Although you might want to know that it was Kaoru's foolishness that got him into this predicament. Not Kisa."

"Well, for Kaoru's foolishness, that is even more of a reason to punish her. She must serve her brother before herself. She is the eldest, she should discourage him, not follow him in such stupidity."

" And who has raised her like this? I think it is you, my dear wife. You have instil the thoughts that she should serve everyone before herself, and that is why she cannot prevent this from happening. You have taught her responsibilities well, by telling her never to interfere with her betters' wishes. You are indeed a credit to the family."

"She is my daughter. I am the one to see how she will be educated."

"And dear Akito, are you implying that she is not my daughter. I am surprised. I thought I was the only one that shares your bed."

"You…"

"What? Are you depriving me of my daughter than? Because right now, I want to take her for medical care."

"You bastard."

"Now Akito…"

"Who are you going to take her to? I am the Marchioness, I command the household around here."

"And I am the Marquis that gave you permission to command the household. Right now, I am freeing you from such a responsibility."

"So you're giving it to your latest slut?"

"Do not interfere with my business, my dear wife. I am surprised that you have trained Kisa so well, yet you forget about all your own morals."

"Shut up…It is all for her own good."

"I see…Anyways, I will be going now. I will give the responsibility to Ren."

"Don't you mean your slut that you will abandon in time."

"Akito…"

Kisa took notice of such a heated argument around her. She just registered a lot of voices, talking loudly, before blackness engulfed her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you like it in this colour dear?" The nurse was pleading with the girl, who wasn't a child anymore. She was quickly evolving into a young lady, yet her actions did not speak for her age. After the constant beating inflicted by her mother, she had refused to speak. Many had tried to get her out of such a mood, but it was impossible.

Kisa merely shrugged, and turned from her dear nurse. She would not talk to anyone, not even her brother, who swears that it was all his fault. He has threatened her to obey his orders, he has coaxed her gently. Kaoru even threw tantrums that only his sister can fix, yet she didn't bother with remedying it. She just stared.

Mrs. Ellen didn't know what to do with Kisa. If Lady Akito found out what her daughter was becoming, a recluse, more punishment would only befall Kisa. The lady won't bother questioning anyone else. For some reason, Mrs. Ellen suspects that her mistress bores a hatred for Kisa. She sighed.

"Kisa, dinner is ready." Mrs. Ellen told her. She turned her head, gave a nod, and went to eat like a puppet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisa always hated causing inconvenience for others, especially after what happened to her brother. That is why whenever possible, she would escape from the haven of her nursery.

And on this lovely morning, she wanted to venture out first, before travelling to her mother again. She was afraid to see her imposing mother. She did not want to imagine what punishments, what scars might be presented with this time.

So she was walking quietly, with the cool dawn air brushing her, she didn't expect someone to ambush her. Suddenly, there was a shadow behind her, and when she turned around, he grabbed to her neck.

Kisa was so frightened by this abrupt movement that she did not know how to respond. In her mind, it was telling her repeatedly that she should just scream, open her mouth, suck in air, and scream. Then again, she couldn't. She can't find that ability to complete such a task. The lady thought that she was going to be kidnapped, and who knows what can happen next.

Which was why it was equally frightening when she heard a third party entering in this mess.

* * *

_Author's ramblings: Yes, as I mentioned, this is weird. You may want to correct me, and I'm still looking for new ideas. If you have any, please tell me. I hope you enjoyed all this so far. _

_Did anyone wonder why I was going through Kisa's childhood? I was actually surprised at what I came up with. Originally, this chapter was going to be more of a reflective piece, but then somehow, it didn't work with me, and I found it exciting to type of her younger days. Which will influence her later. (this is sudden planning, so it may not stick)_

_Question: Alright, I'm saying this right now. There is a possibility of incest happening in here. And no, it's not between Kisa and Kaoru. In case anyone is really worried about it, I want to ask you first. If you absolutely abhor it, and can't live with that, I'll try to change it. However, if you feel that there is no problem, I was wondering if I should bump this up to an M. You know, for safety. But seriously, I'm not doing any sex scenes, or anything like that. Some won't even know that they're commiting incest. But if you're really offended by it, please tell me so I can think of some alternative. _

_(personally though, I don't really care. I've read books about incest and didn't even bat an eye, unlike many others that I know. Thought you might find it interesting.)_


End file.
